


Upon a Snow Covered Hill

by HPLovebutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt
Summary: (TAKES PLACE AFTER V7)After a few drinks and an unexpected blizzard, Winter wrestles with her conflicting feelings for her new boss, newly elected councilwoman Robyn Hill.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 38
Kudos: 89





	1. Reconsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TAKES PLACE AFTER V7)  
> After a few drinks and an unexpected blizzard, Winter wrestles with her conflicting feelings for her new boss, newly elected councilwoman Robyn Hill.

It was the night Winter Schnee had been dreading all week. But she couldn’t keep avoiding this forever.

The gentle glow of the warmth of Mantle in the evening could be felt even this deep into the winter season. A chilled wind whipped down the street, sending small dustings of snow fluttering around and prompting Winter to pull her coat tighter around herself as she strode toward her destination.

Since the arrest of Jacques Schnee and the resignation of James Ironwood, the city had been given a chance to heal for the last few months. Living conditions improved, the embargo was lifted, and it’s citizens began to feel like their lives were normal again.

This was a time of change for the kingdom of Atlas, and most of this change could be attributed to the efforts of the newly reformed and overhauled council, who Winter now served since the military was restructured after Ironwood resigned. Once James was gone, her job was in flux until she was appointed to protect Mantle alongside Penny, no thanks to that _infuriating_ councilwoman who she was supposed to meet with tonight.

She took a deep breath, then another: it was only one night. She told herself she could do this, that she could put up with her and whatever she had to say for one night. The councilwoman had pestered her with this request enough: hopefully if she finally agreed to her demands, then maybe she would leave her in peace. Then her boss, Mantle’s ‘hometown hero’, would finally leave her alone.

The bar wasn’t what she expected as she shut the door behind her and shivered off the cold. Brick walls housed a dark, smoky interior lined with small tables and booths, as well as an impressive drink selection behind the stern bartender. On stage, a tinny piano accompanied the Flynn Quartet in their laid-back jazzy tune to match the relaxed feel of the clientele.

This was definitely not her kind of place, but it certainly was Robyn’s. The platinum-blonde councilwoman sat at the bar, nursing a whiskey and furrowing her brow in thought. She didn’t even notice Winter had arrived until she approached her and nodded slightly. “Ms. Hill.”

She looked up from the bar, brightening at the sight of her and snapping out of whatever thought she was lost in with a small smile. “Hey, good to see you. Glad you could make it.”

Winter narrowed her eyes, careful with her words. “Yes. Likewise, Ms. Hill.”

Robyn sighed as her gaze shot down to the bar. “Just…take a seat.”

The specialist stiffly sat down next to her. “What did you wish to discuss, Ms. Hill?”

After a blank look, she gestured to the bar. “Did…you maybe want a drink?”

“If that is what you wish, Ms. Hill, then I will have a gin and tonic.”

As the bartender poured her drink, Robyn rubbed between her eyes with one hand. “Winter…”

“Yes, Ms. Hill?”

Eventually, she just dropped it with a heavy sigh. “Let’s just grab a booth, okay?”

“…If you insist.”

The two of them slid into a plush booth in the corner of the bar, away from the eyes of the other patrons. The way Robyn slid so comfortably into her seat across from her only made Winter feel even more out of place as she sat stiffly, not entirely sure where to put her hands besides her lap.

“So…” Robyn leaned forward and lifted her glass. “…How are you adjusting to Mantle?”

“Fine, thank you.” she said curtly, not wanting to discuss it any further. She wouldn’t understand anyway. How could she explain the ire behind the stares she received almost daily? How could she explain the way her new ‘colleagues’ looked at her with scorn and distrust? How could she explain the fact that no one was ready to forgive her for her allegiance to James, even though he was gone from the city and her life?

No, she couldn’t say any of that, so instead, she took a sip of her drink, hoping for a change of subject as the councilwoman stared at her intently.

“Great. I’m glad everything’s going well for you.” Robyn finally said, looking slightly annoyed. “Feel free to let me know if anything comes up.”

“I shall, Ms. Hill.” she said plainly, relieved that the issue would not be pressed anymore. Once again, an uncomfortable silenced settled between the two, the conversation ending just as soon as it began.

“How…are you liking the city?” Robyn eventually offered weakly, eliciting a deep sigh from Winter.

“Ms. Hill, if you possess _this_ much interest in my position here, may I remind you that my after mission reports should provide enou-”

CLINK _._ “ _Stop it_.”

Winter froze, taken aback by the slamming of the glass on the table. Robyn’s hand clenched around her drink as she shut her eyes.

“This isn’t some kind of military briefing, Winter. It’s just a night out: can you _please_ drop all this formality while we’re off the clock?”

She tried to come up with something, but she was right. Her shoulders dropped in defeat.

“I…sorry.” she said quietly, shifting her eyes to the table uncomfortably. Why was this so difficult for her? Like she said, this was just supposed to be a night to relax, so why was she struggling to just switch off?

A long beat passed between the two of them. It was only when she suddenly felt Robyn’s hand on her shoulder did she finally look up.

“Look, I’m sorry. I just…want to get to know you better, alright?” Her face softened with a smile, forcing Winter to shoot her gaze back to the bar awkwardly. The councilwoman was usually never this…reserved: Robyn often preferred the more straightforward blunt approach, always speaking her mind and proceeding with the least amount of subtlety. Why was she suddenly so calm around her?

“A-Alright, Ms. Hi-er, Robyn” she stammered, still feeling rather off-guard. Part of her wished it _was_ a military operation: it was easy to put her emotions aside for the sake of each mission. Not having to worry about what to say and doing only what was asked of you was what she preferred. Now that she was here, she was having trouble remembering the last time she had a ‘night off’ with…anyone, for that matter, which only worsened the anxiety creeping into her.

“I…haven’t spent a lot of time in Mantle before, honestly.” she finally said, letting tiredness seep into her voice. “All of my time used to be spent in Atlas, so I guess…”

She gently swirled her drink, searching for the right words. “…I suppose I’m experiencing some mild…” she chose her next words carefully, “… _difficulty,_ with the transfer _._ But it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

She had hoped her response would be enough, but to her surprise, Robyn just smiled. She gently reached out and took her hand.

“I get it. But if you ever need someone to talk to about it, I’m here, yeah?”

Her cheeks burned under the sudden warmth of her hand. She didn’t need to be touching her…but she would be lying if she said it wasn’t at least pleasant.

“Or, hey, if you need some time off, don’t hesitate to-”

“Out of the question.”

It was Robyn’s turn to stiffen up in surprise. Winter sat up a little straighter and looked her directly in the eye as she slipped back into her usual self.

“I will perform my duties to the city of Mantle to the best of my abilities whenever you need me, Ms. Hill.”

There was a long pause between the two of them as the Flynn Quartet started a new tune. Robyn just stared at her, letting her gaze stay fixated on her long enough to make Winter blush. This moment was only worsened by the fact that Winter was _still_ holding her hand, and clutching it rather tightly at that.

She shrank a bit and pulled her hand away awkwardly, but Robyn just smiled and laughed before looking away with what Winter swore was a blush. “I know. That’s one of the things I admire about you.”

While she was glad she hadn’t taken that the wrong way, she couldn’t stop herself from wondering what _else_ she admired about her. “Please. You do not need to flatter me.”

“I’m serious! You’re dependable, dedicated, and clearly very…” she paused to grin, “… _passionate._ ”

Winter almost choked on her drink. “E-excuse me?”

Robyn nodded with a smirk. “….About your work, of course.”

Winter gulped and looked at the table. “Y-Yes. Of course. A-about my work.” While her face turned more red, the councilwoman laughed, clearly pleased with her reaction as she swirled her glass.

“It’s strange. We’ve been working together for so long now, but we’ve barely spoken like this before tonight.”

She took another sip and sighed. “I…kind of assumed you didn’t like me.”

Winter winced: as she feared, her usual aloofness had given off the wrong idea. “No, no, it wasn’t that at all. I happen to think you’re an exceptional councilwoman. I can think of no one more deserving of your position.”

Robyn smiled. “Hey, thanks. Almost making me blush over here.”

“I…don’t follow. Did I say something odd?”

This only made Robyn laugh playfully as she finished the last of her drink. “Oh, it’s nothing. I suppose a little flattery is fine…if it’s coming from _you_.” She winked as she shifted out of the booth and stood up, leaving Winter to wonder what that meant.

“I’m gonna grab another. You want anything else?”

Winter held up what was left of her gin and tonic. “No, I’m quite alright.”

“Alright. I’ll be back in a minute.” With that, the councilwoman left the table. After Robyn was gone, Winter just now realized that she was smiling. For the first time tonight, she felt…at ease.

She lifted her glass and gazed at it. This was the first time she had enjoyed herself like this since she was transferred to Mantle and placed under Robyn’s employ. Originally, she found the woman nothing but a pest, but now…now she didn’t know how to feel about her. She was a like a completely different person tonight. Despite her earlier reservations, Robyn was rather pleasant to be around, perhaps even…

She shook the idea from her head as she wrestled with her usual thoughts. Was it wrong of her to enjoy this? Was it wrong to feel this way in regards to her boss? She was brought here to serve the people of Mantle: her personal feelings were irrelevant as long as her job was completed.

That’s all this night was: an extension of her job, so she refused to let her emotions sway her. Tonight would simply be an opportunity to get to know her employer. That was her place: she was here for her work, nothing more.

“Sorry about the wait. Bartender took his sweet time.”

Winter looked up, the sudden voice cutting into her thoughts. Robyn was standing over her with a drink in hand and a smile that swept away the thoughts from her mind. Her face lit up so gently like that kindled a warmth in her chest that she couldn’t quite explain. This was the first time she had really _looked_ at her as someone more than just her superior, and for only a moment, Winter found herself lost for words.

As she returned to her seat, Robyn raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Hey, you alright?”

Her cheeks burned as she ripped her eyes away. “I a-apologize. I was…distracted, by, u-um....” It was all she could say without sounding like a fool, so instead she hastily grabbed her drink and threw back half of it awkwardly, feeling the burn in her throat match her cheeks in intensity as she hoped Robyn wouldn’t notice. She was relieved to hear her finally chuckle.

“You, distracted?” She grinned, “Must have been something… _exceptional,_ to get you like this.”

“Yes. Truly exceptional.” Winter nodded in relief before realizing what Robyn meant. “N-no, wait, I meant-”

It didn’t matter: Robyn was already laughing again. She tried to protest, but she didn’t want to interrupt her sweet-sounding laugh. Instead, she gave up and let her own soft laughter intertwine with hers.

After her laugh winded down, Robyn sighed contentedly. “I’m so glad we finally got together to do this, Winter.”

Winter nodded politely. “I agree. This is…” she paused to consider her words, “…rather enjoyable.”

She smiled and raised her glass. “How about it then? To us? And the rest of this evening?”

It was a rather plain and frankly silly excuse for a toast, but Winter didn’t care. After tonight, she would go back to being nothing more than another specialist serving the people of Mantle. But right now, she wanted to see Robyn smile and hear her laugh, if only one more time so she could remember this night before she was left alone once again.

This was the way things had to be. She had her place and Robyn had hers. As a bittersweet feeling filled her heart, she raised her glass and clinked it against hers.

“…to the rest of the evening.”

~~~*~~~

On a list of things she never expected, having fun tonight was still number one, but Winter thought the blizzard was definitely a close second.

While they were inside, a biting, chilled wind had blown into Mantle. Snow and ice were flying around so fiercely that it was hard to even see as they left the bar and walked face first into the flurry of wind and frost.

Winter shut her eyes: the weather was irrelevant. All she had to do now was leave. After spending so much time with her, she had made it through the night and only moderately embarrassed herself in the process. Their time together was through, so what was this feeling inside her that ached so much?

“Of _fucking_ course it would snow this bad the one time I decide I don’t need a coat.” Robyn muttered under her breath as she wrapped her arms around herself. The sight of her shivering against the frigid gales left Winter in an awkward spot: she couldn’t just leave the poor girl like this, chilled to the bone and freezing beyond comparison. There was no other choice. With a sigh, she began to work off her own coat, even as Robyn watched with wide eyes.

“W-what are you doing?” she chattered as Winter draped her coat around her shoulders to shelter her from the storm.

“It’s fine. Just accept it. Please return it when you are able.”

Even as the wind sheared her bare skin, she tried to not let it show: she didn’t want Robyn to worry about her any further. She turned to walk away, gritting her teeth against the bitter cold and telling herself this was the way things had to be.

Something caught her hand and held her tight. She turned around to see Robyn, looking into her eyes so pleadingly as she clutched her hand. Her eyes were shining and her cheeks were bright red.

“You can’t just leave like that in this weather. C’mon, I live around the block.”

Before she could say anything, Robyn turned and started leading her down the street. This wasn’t right: she was supposed to leave by now, but that was the furthest thing from Winter’s mind. Her eyes remained locked on Robyn’s hand wrapped around hers as she stumbled along behind her, the heat from her hand warmer than any fire she could imagine. What was the matter with her that this _infuriating_ woman could shake her composure so easily?

Her feelings of detachment swirled into the sensation of Robyn’s hand touching her own. The mixture settled in her stomach and left her wrestling with her thoughts as they traveled further and further into the storm, each step closer to their destination leaving her even more lost than before.

~~~*~~~

“Make yourself at home! Sorry about the mess. I’m gonna go change out of these wet clothes and get you a blanket.”

With that, Robyn disappeared into her room, leaving Winter shivering awkwardly by the door as she wondered what the hell was wrong with herself.

She scowled and clenched her fists: this was wrong. Why was she here? Why didn’t she just leave when Robyn tried to bring her here? Her brain went into overdrive, trying to find some way to explain her actions, but it just left her more confused and frustrated than before.

Her eyes flitted around the room, eager for a distraction from her conflicting thoughts. Despite her position on the council, the space was much more…modest than she previously assumed. Only a small couch, a desk with scribbled notes and crumpled papers, and a small counter and some cabinets for cooking occupied the living area, aside from some old campaign posters rolled up and tossed in the corner. Almost everything had at least one jacket, shirt, or scarf hanging off it, even more so the closer to her bedroom you got.

She eyed her own coat Robyn had hung up neatly by the door: there was always the possibility she could sneak out and leave now, but a part of her she couldn’t explain urged her to stay.

Finally, Robyn returned, now changed into an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat shorts. She held out a blanket as she took a seat on the couch. “Here, now come here.”

Winter shuffled and held her arm, torn on what to do next. “I…I think I should-”

“Winter, it’s a blizzard out there and you just walked here with no coat.” She smiled and patted the seat next to her. “Come sit for a minute, at least until the storm passes and you warm up a little.”

With each step, she could feel her heartbeat rise. She sat down stiffly beside her on the couch, feeling incredibly out of place as Robyn carefully wrapped the blanket around her. Having her so close to her like this made her chest flutter.

“There. That’s better, isn’t it?” Robyn beamed. “Just stay until you get warm, then you can-”

“Why are you doing this?”

The question just fell out of her so naturally. She immediately regretted it, but she needed to know: she couldn’t just keep wrestling with this any longer.

A look of concern and hurt briefly crossed Robyn’s face, but she didn’t look away. “What do you mean?”

All of her thoughts just tumbled out of her mouth, one after another. “I was so distant towards you before tonight. Why would you bother treating me so well? You shouldn’t be doting on me like this: I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myse-”

“I know.” Robyn cut her off gently, shutting her eyes and taking a breath before continuing. “I know. But none of that matters to me. I’m doing this because I want to. You’re a person, just like me, Winter.”

Blush colored her cheeks as she gently put her hand in Winter’s lap, feeling for her hand beneath the blanket. “You’re a person who I’d… like to get closer to _._ ”

It was exactly the answer Winter had simultaneously feared and hoped for. “I just…” she trailed off. She had never been this short for words in her entire life: why was it so hard to vocalize what she was grappling with all evening? Trying to put her feelings into words was difficult when she truly didn’t know how to feel about any of this.

A reassuring squeeze on her shoulder broke her thoughts free of their cycle. “If words are too difficult for you right now, then…how about this?”

She slid closer to her, close enough that Winter could feel the heat of her body pressed against her through the blanket. Winter couldn’t tear her eyes away from Robyn’s bare thighs pressed right against hers.

“Is that…better?”

Winter clenched her hands beneath the blanket. She wanted to nod so badly it hurt, but she wouldn’t allow herself even that. Emotions couldn’t get in the way, that’s what she told herself, but each time she repeated this in her mind, she believed it less and less. Her mind screamed at her to leave, to realize what this meant, to know there was no turning back, to remember that Robyn was _her_ _superior_ , but it was a voice from somewhere in her heart that quietly whispered to stay.

“M-Ms. Hill, I think I…”

“Hey, hey.” she whispered as she placed her hand on her cold cheek, instantly igniting the rest of Winter’s face with deep scarlet. “It’s Robyn tonight, remember?”

She knew this was wrong. She knew that hand should not be on her cheek, but even as she placed her own hand over Robyn’s to take it away, she couldn’t make herself do it. Her eyes locked with hers, not wavering in the slightest as she failed to stop her hand from trembling softly.

“R-Robyn…” she stammered, but she couldn’t finish the thought. Her mind was a nervous blur, and the sound of her heart hammering in her chest filled her ears as she became truly aware of how much she wanted this. Gently, Robyn reached out and put her other hand on her other cheek.

“You’re so cold….” she whispered as she drew so close that Winter could feel her breath on her lips. “Let me help you.”

Time completely stopped as Robyn kissed her. It was only a brief kiss, but it felt like an eternity to Winter as the warmth of Robyn’s soft lips melted away all her logic and reservations. To hell with everything else: she wanted this, now more than ever.

Heat rolled up her body until it burned her cheeks. Her lips trembled as Robyn pulled away, and after mustering every ounce of strength she had, Winter finally gave her a small nod to continue: there was no going back now.

Wanting a better angle, Robyn climbed into her lap, splitting her bare thighs across her waist and leaning back just enough so she could yank her shirt up over her head and toss it behind the couch. For the second time that night, Winter was rendered speechless: grinning half-naked in her lap like that, she looked so…breathtaking.

Her heart skipped a beat as Robyn kissed her again, this time more forcefully. She shivered as Robyn held her in place and slipped her tongue into her mouth, letting her taste the lingering burn from her whiskey: Gods, she wanted more. She wanted to give _her_ more. Winter moved to touch her, but stopped. Everything was moving so fast and she could hardly think where to start. Her nerves overtook her as she hesitated to touch her so intimately, so her hands ended up sitting awkwardly on Robyn’s hips.

To her surprise, Robynbroke off and giggled softly. “It’s okay. You don’t have to rush this.” she whispered. With a sly grin, she reached around behind her and slipped off her bra. Winter thought she would burn up from the heat in her cheeks, but Robyn just reached down and gently took her hand. Guiding her by the wrists, she placed Winter’s hands on her breasts, letting her feel her heart beating just as fast as hers.

“I’m not going anywhere, Winter. Tonight, I’m all yours.” she purred into her ear, letting her breath send a tingle down her spine. Hearing her name on Robyn’s lips ignited something within her, and she finally gave in to her lust. As Robyn reeled her in for another firm kiss, Winter hungrily ran her hands all over her body with a fervor she didn’t know she possessed. Up her smooth back, across her stomach, down her thighs, and around the perfect softness of her tits: no matter where she touched, Robyn was just so…warm. It was a warmth Winter never wanted to forget.

Her head was buzzing, and she couldn’t tell if it was from the gin or the overwhelming fire lit within her. All the feelings of desire Winter had suppressed for years were now bursting forth with such ferocity it left her dizzy. All she wanted, no, _needed,_ was more of Robyn’s warmth.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Robyn’s fingers pulling her bun free, letting her ashen hair tumble around her shoulders before she began to tug at the collar of her shirt. Winter felt her heartbeat rise with each button she impatiently worked loose. When the final button was free, she shoved the shirt from her shoulders, leaving Winter in just her bra as Robyn’s eyes traced up her shivering, barely clothed body: she couldn’t remember the last time someone saw her like this.

Her heart threatened to burst as she felt Robyn’s hands gently trace up her back. Never before had she felt so nervous, but she didn’t want any of this to stop. Crimson washed over her face as she looked away, not even able to face her as she eagerly pulled her bra away. Winter panted shakily with equal parts nerves and excitement, but when Robyn cupped her chest and squeezed so tenderly, she couldn’t help but shudder through a low moan that brought a smile to Robyn’s lips.

As all of her thoughts melted away, Robyn’s careful hands drifted across her body, chasing away any cold lingering from the blizzard as the warmth from her touch left Winter’s breathing heavy and her lips trembling. How long had it been since someone had touched her like this? Her body was growing so hot she could hardly think straight. The only thing that hammered through her mind was Robyn.

She reached up with a shaky hand and touched Robyn’s cheek: the only thing she wanted was more of _her_. Robyn was all too happy to oblige, letting Winter take the lead and pull her in for another kiss that she craved so much. The way her heart seemed to go still when their lips touched was making her head swim: she just needed so much more.

She was caught somewhere between embarrassment and unfiltered lust when she suddenly felt the tips of Robyn’s fingers slip beneath her pants. Before she could react, all of her breath suddenly left her as the electric touch of Robyn’s fingers brushed against her aching pussy.

Immediately, she cried out as the sensitivity sent her buckling forward, her hands landing on Robyn’s shoulders to steady herself from the long dormant sensation. Her fingers caressed and stroked so gently and teasingly that she couldn’t take it anymore.

“…P-please…I…” she stammered, surprised at her own desperation as she hung her head in breathless desire. It had been so long since she felt this incredible, and talking was still so difficult, even more so now.

Suddenly, she felt all her restlessness melt away as Robyn ran her fingers through her colorless hair, brushing it from her eyes before delicately lifting her by the chin.

“It’s okay. Tell me what you want.” she whispered. The way she smiled so softly at her just swept away everything else that whirled through her head. It took a few deep breaths, but Winter finally looked up into her eyes.

“I-I…want you to, um…c-continue.”

It was all she could get out before she flushed with deep embarrassment and tore her gaze away, but the grin on Robyn’s face said she understood.

“Alright then.” she purred into her ear before searing Winter’s lips with another blistering kiss and wetly slipping a finger inside her. Winter couldn’t help herself from shuddering so harshly: all the nights by herself with nothing but a steady hand couldn’t compare to the bliss radiating through her from Robyn’s deliberate touch. Her whimpering moans filled the room each time Robyn’s fingers moved within her, leaving her wetter than before and so incredibly desperate for more as her thumb brushed against her clit.

Winter’s mind went soft as she lost herself in the feeling. All she could do to hold on was grip Robyn’s shoulders even tighter, refusing to let this moment end this soon. The pleasure burning between her legs threatened to consume her right there, until Robyn suddenly stopped and leaned in to her ear.

“Let me give you so much more.” she whispered, her voice heavy with lust. Winter let herself be clumsily pushed down until she was laying flat on her back against the couch. Above her, Robyn pulled her ponytail free and leaned down, letting the platinum-blonde hair freely tickle her chest as she slid down her body.

With a grin, she grabbed Winter’s pants and roughly pulled them off. Almost involuntarily, Winter let out a small gasp and closed her legs together: the mixture of embarrassment and desire was still whirling in her head, but it all went away when she felt Robyn’s careful touch on her bare thighs. With a deep breath, she nodded and let Robyn gently pull her underwear off. As she spread her trembling legs apart, her heart pounded so loudly it drowned out everything else. Her eyes never left the sight of Robyn’s blushing smile ducking between her legs as her breath shortened with each passing moment.

The first time she felt the roughness of her tongue flick against her pussy, Winter thought her body would succumb instantly. Her eyes squeezed shut, tensing herself against the pulsing heat of Robyn’s mouth, but she couldn’t stop the tender moans that escaped her trembling lips.

Her chest heaved with heavy breaths and passionate gasps each time Robyn hit where she the most sensitive. She tried to cover her mouth with a quivering hand as fresh embarrassment coursed through her cheeks: it was so humiliating to hear herself like this, to let herself get so turned on, but she couldn’t help it.

With another lustful cry slipping through her fingers, she clamped her thighs around Robyn. It was growing harder and harder to hold herself back. A delicious chill rolled up her spine and left her mind buzzing as Robyn eagerly treated her to every inch of her rough, dexterous tongue. She was so relentless, sliding up between her glistening lips and pressing a tight circle around her clit so roughly that it left Winter squirming against the couch, shivering and completely breathless.

It wasn’t long until Winter began to shudder more harshly, feeling a long forgotten heat burn through her body so fiercely she feared she would catch on fire. She tried to contain herself, tightly gripping the couch and clenching her jaw shut, but it was all for nothing as Robyn’s grip locked around her thighs as she took her over the edge. With a leg kicked out in pleasure, she clamped her hands over her mouth, but it did little to mask the rising, whimpering cry that fell from her so effortlessly as a long-overdue orgasm finally tore through her.

Never before had Winter felt such incredible bliss. All those nights she spent focused on her work had rendered this feeling nothing more than a hazy memory, but not anymore. Her whole body went tense as the forgotten, aching heat blossomed through every muscle in her body and burned her so deliciously.

As quickly as her climax had enveloped her, it was gone, leaving Winter completely spent and panting softly against the couch. Her hands finally fell away from her mouth as she felt Robyn slide up and off the couch. She stood beside her and offered her hand to the breathless specialist.

“Come on. There’s still a storm outside, so I guess I still need to keep you warm.” she grinned.

Even now, Winter found it so hard to speak. “B-but…you didn’t, um…”

“It’s alright.” Robyn said as she touched her shoulder. “I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.”

It took her a moment to sit up, but Winter finally took her hand. She practically floated behind Robyn as she was led into her bedroom. It was so much easier to just listen to the pounding of her heart and go along with Robyn.

She threw back the covers of her bed and pulled Winter in beside her, laying her down carefully before wrapping her tightly in her arms and shutting her eyes. After Winter was sure she was fully asleep, she reached up and gently placed her hand over Robyn’s. She wanted to feel this way one more time before she drifted off in her arms as the blizzard soundlessly raged on around the two of them.

~~~*~~~

Robyn blinked awake. The first reaches of the sun’s rise had poked through the blinds in her room, cutting rays across the floor and directly into her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, the ache in her head throbbing as a reminder of her time at the bar last night. Why the hell did she have to pick whiskey?

Still, she couldn’t help but smile when she thought of the previous evening. Holding onto her feelings for Winter all this time had only made last night all the more…incredible. Even now, her heart throbbed when she thought of how beautiful her smile was she finally made Winter laugh.

She blindly felt around for Winter, hoping to curl up and fall back asleep for another hour. Her hands clumsily patted the bed, but she was turning up nothing: something was wrong. Robyn’s eyes shot open as she sat up in a completely empty bed.

Her heart leapt into her throat as quickly as she leapt out of bed, hurriedly pulling on some clothes from the floor before pushing open her bedroom door.

“Winter?” she called out to no response. None of her clothes were on the floor, and the blanket they shared was folded neatly and placed on the couch. One last shred of hope flew through her mind as her eyes whipped to the door.

Her heart dropped: the coat that had been so generously offered to her was not sitting on the hook where she left it.

Before emotions overwhelmed her, something gave her pause. On her desk was a paper, folded so carefully and placed on her desk. As she approached it, she saw, written in Winter’s neat handwriting, that it was addressed not to her, but to ‘ _Ms. Hill.’_ With a trembling hand, she picked it up and opened it.

Her eyes scanned the contents of the note before her hands creased the sides in anger. Hot tears boiled behind her eyes as she read and re-read the only thing Winter had left behind.

‘ _I’_ _m so sorry_ _for everything_ _. Please forgive me.’_

“You _idiot_.” she whispered as she crushed the paper in her hands. She hurled it across the room and rushed back to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her so hard the hinges rattled.

The reality of the truth sunk deep into her heart as she felt the first hot tear slide down her cheek: Winter was gone.

_To be continued in Chapter 2..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! WOW this took much longer than I thought to write, but this was an idea I floating around for a while. This is based around a little headcanon idea I had that because Winter is so focused on her work, she would probably be pretty awkward when it comes to romance. This mixed with me wanting to write a story involving Robyn, and here we are! There is going to be a second chapter, but I have no idea when it will be out. Thanks for your time, I hope you enjoyed it, and have a fantastic day!


	2. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night with Robyn, Winter deals with the fallout of her decision.

The first thing Winter Schnee felt when she woke up was a dull ache throughout her whole body and a throbbing headache that grew in intensity. The sun had hardly risen over the skyline of Mantle, and it’s early morning light bathed the room in a brilliant orange. She put a hand to her head, trying to piece together what she could remember. Her head was still heavy with morning cloudiness, but she could recall going to the bar with Robyn, the blizzard, and then-

“…Mmph…” the voice beside her mumbled sleepily and nuzzled closer to her, instantly shattering her thoughts with clarity.

Ice dragged up her spine and the word _no_ flashed through her mind over and over as Winter bolted awake with realization. As she sat up, panic flooded through her as her worst fears were confirmed: sleeping peacefully beside her with an arm draped across her chest was Robyn.

It all came back to her in a rush: the warmth of her body, the taste of her mouth, and the feeling of her tongue between her legs.

A wave of heated shame and embarrassment burned her cheeks and sank in her gut: this was a _huge_ mistake. Why couldn’t she have just _controlled_ herself for one night? How could she have been so careless and blinded by emotion to go through with something like _this_ with her _fucking boss?!_

This was not right: this shouldn’t have happened. These two thoughts pounded through her mind on repeat as she carefully lifted Robyn’s arm off of her and flew out of the bed as quickly as she could.

After she soundlessly pushed the bedroom door shut, she hurriedly got dressed, feeling dread coil through her stomach as she fumbled her clothes on and headed for the door. Her hand closed around the knob before she stopped. The conflicting thoughts in her mind were becoming a blur that was throbbing in time with her hangover.

 _“_ _I just…want to get to know you better…_ _.”_

_“You don’t have to rush this…”_

_“…_ _To us? And the rest of the evening?_ _”_

Winter squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to break down right here and wake up Robyn. She wished she had the strength to turn this knob and simply leave, but she couldn’t. Robyn had meant what she said, and Winter couldn’t deny the gentle warmth in her chest when she looked at her. Did she really need to do this?

She clenched her trembling jaw, trying to hold herself together. How she felt didn’t matter: it was a distraction, nothing more. This was wrong, last night was a _grave_ lapse in judgement, and the only thing she could do now was try to put this behind her and hope Robyn would forgive her for acting so unbecoming of someone in her position. It all started with turning that knob and leaving, but she just couldn’t do it.

 _“…R-Robyn…_ _”_

“ _You’re so cold…let me warm you up.”_

 _‘STOP._ _IT._ _’_ she hissed to herself in her head, but she couldn’t stop the first tear from rolling down her cheek. Emotions couldn’t overwhelm her, but she feared it was already too late. Before she completely broke down, she grabbed a paper and pen from Robyn’s desk. With a rushed hand, she did the only thing she could think that would absolve her of the guilt and shame swirling in her mind.

‘ _I’_ _m so sorry_ _for everything_ _. Please forgive me.’_

After addressing the note to ‘Ms. Hill,’ she dropped the pen with a shaking hand. It wasn’t even close to a proper apology for any of this, but it didn’t matter: she had to leave immediately. Her chest shook and burned as she forced herself away: this was the way things had to be.

Without another moment of hesitation, Winter turned, opened the door, and rushed into the hallway. As she closed it behind her, one small sob broke from her lips before she silenced it with a hand clamped over her mouth.

To keep herself together, she shut her eyes and forced herself to repeat three thoughts over and over before she started walking.

‘ _Don’t let them overwhelm you.’_

_‘This is the way things have to be.’_

_‘_ _This was a mistake.’_

~~~*~~~

Winter had lost track of how many times she had replayed that morning in her head, and just like every night for the past 3 days, she couldn’t sleep because of it.

She rolled over in her bed, looked at the clock, and sighed: it was 2:16 in the morning. Every time she tried to drift off, her mind began to wander back to Robyn as she tried to remember what her laugh sounded like and how her smile looked, even as she feared she would never experience either ever again.

But every time, just like every other time before that, she forced these feelings back down until it left her with a sickly tightness in her stomach. Even as it became more and more painful each time she did so, this was what was necessary. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone if her performance suffered due to distractions: not to herself, not to the citizens of Mantle, and not to Robyn.

Winter winced: even just thinking her name made her chest throb and brought it all back. There was no doubt in her mind that Robyn must be furious with her, and never wanted to see her again, but this was the way things had to be. She had her position and Robyn had hers on the council, and the two should never have crossed a line like that. This was the best scenario for both of them, she knew that, but then why did it make her feel so…empty?

She rolled over again and sighed, already writing off any chance of sleep tonight: what was _wrong_ with her? No matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept circling back to that night. As much as she tried to recall so many little details and sensations that gave her such warmth, they were all snuffed out by the reality of the situation, leaving her colder than ever.

With her mind lost in a tempest, she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to drift off, hoping that Robyn would just forget about her even as she doubted her own ability to do the same.

~~~*~~~

“Excuse me, Miss Winter! I have a favorite to ask of you!”

Winter sighed and rubbed between her eyes. “Penny…it’s ‘favor.’ You have a ‘favor’ to ask, correct?”

The little robot girl bobbed her head and held up a small packet of papers. “Yes! I need you to drop my latest diagnostic report off in Miss Hill’s office!”

Winter froze in place. “…Penny, are you absolutely _certain_ you cannot do this yourself?”

She shook her head. “Oh no, Miss Winter! I’m about to go on a patrol with Ciel, and she said I can’t afford to be even _one_ millisecond late!”

Winter shuddered: she herself was familiar with how… _particular_ Ciel was about keeping a schedule. After trying and failing to think of any excuse that would sound reasonable, she gave up and snatched the papers with a scowl.

“ _Fine._ Leave it with me.”

If Penny was at all offended by her abruptness, the beaming smile on her face didn’t show it. “Thank you so much Miss Winter! I’m glad that I can trust you with this!”

As quickly as she bobbed her head in a gracious nod, she left, leaving Winter alone in her office to stare at the report in some foolish hope it would simply disappear.

Still, she steeled herself, squared her shoulders and crossed her arms behind her back: this was simply part of her job, and she would carry it out without incident. Telling herself this was the only thing that suppressed the growing feeling of nervous dread circling in her stomach. Even as her chest grew tight and her throat went dry, she tried to ignore the small, desperate part of her that hoped Robyn was there, if only to see her face one more time.

‘ _You can do this.’_ she whispered to herself, trying to keep herself composed to do what must be done. She eyed Robyn’s office down the hall, hoping to whomever was listening that she would be out. After taking a deep breath, she cautiously knocked on the door. There was no response, so she carefully turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door.

Much to her relief, the office was unoccupied, unless someone was hiding beneath all the numerous sticky notes plastered on almost every surface and messy paperwork strewn about her desk. How anyone could ever find _anything_ in all this disorganized clutter was beyond her. There wasn’t exactly a _great_ place to put it, so instead she placed it on top of a stack of papers on the verge of falling over, hoping that it would visible amidst this mess.

Her task was complete: now she just had to leave. She circled back around the desk, cursing to herself quietly as she almost knocked over the wastebasket next to her desk that was half full of crumpled up tissues and pushed opened the door. With a deep sigh, her shoulders dropped as she heard the door click shut behind her: it was done.

Finally relieved, she stood and turned…. and came face to face with Robyn, who was standing tepidly by the door.

Everything else stopped. An icy chill rolled up her body that left her rooted to the spot. The only sound she could hear was the thumping in her chest as the sight of her face took everything else away. All of her determination to be professional and just walk away faded as she braced herself for Robyn’s anger…but it never came.

Neither one of them said a word. She was sure Robyn was going to explode at her, but…something stood out. Her eyes, which were once so bright and shining, had been dulled and reddened. It didn’t make sense at first, but it finally clicked in Winter’s head.

‘ _The tissues_ _in her office_ _…her eyes are reddened…oh no.’_

All this time, she thought Robyn was furious at her, but the reality was much more heartbreaking.

“Robyn, ar-” _SLAM!_

It was all she could get out before Robyn brushed past her and slammed the door shut, leaving Winter alone in the hallway. Burning hot tears of her own started to form, but she blinked them away before rushing back to her office.

How could she have been so utterly foolish? Robyn had been brave and trusted her enough to reveal her true feelings toward her, and what did she do? She abandoned her, left her all alone, and ignored her. The realization of what her hastiness had cost her made her sick.

After locking the door and shutting off the lights, she slumped into her desk and held her head in her hands. Knowing that Robyn was hurting like that made her chest tighten and burn. This was all her fault: because of her absolute idiocy, she had hurt the only person who had ever reached out to her.

“What have I done?” she whispered to herself. The sight of Robyn’s face lost to sadness tormented her mind as she let her tears soundlessly fall onto her desk.

~~~*~~~

The sun had long since set in Mantle, and a cold rain had rolled into the city, but it didn’t stop Winter from moving forward. The path she followed was one that was burned into her memory, and it didn’t take her long until she was once again outside Robyn’s building. She checked inside her coat to make sure she had what she needed before heading inside.

Her resolve couldn’t be shaken now. She had to do what must be done. This was her fault, and there was only one way to fix it. This decision was the result of a long, difficult process, but it was the only one that could resolve the problem she had created. She told herself this was the right course of action, even as her hands trembled when she thought of what this meant. Still, she took another deep breath and refused to let it sway her: she needed every bit of composure necessary to get through this.

After another deep breath, she tried to focus her thoughts and knocked on Robyn’s door. “Just a sec!” she called through the door, and a moment later, she opened the door, still dressed in her usual jacket and scarf.

Her look of curiosity dropped the instant she saw Winter. Neither one of them spoke until Robyn shifted her gaze to the floor.

“…What do you want?” she said quietly. There was a tone of sadness that almost shook her, but Winter refused to let it affect her.

“…I require your signature.” she said as professionally as she could.

“What?”

She nodded curtly. “May I come in?”

After trying to read her face, Robyn’s shoulders slumped and she stepped aside. Winter stepped past her, produced the letter from her coat pocket, and placed it in her hand after Robyn shut the door behind them.

“Winter…what is this?” she said, her voice wavering with a mix of confusion and frustration as she read each line.

Winter looked away, not wanting Robyn to see her face as she answered. “An official request for an occupational transfer. To the Argus outpost. I require the signature of my current superior before-”

“ _No._ ”

Her voice was quiet, but her tone made Winter stop immediately. “I beg your pardon?”

Robyn raised her head. Her eyes narrowed in anger as her hands began to tremble at her sides.

“You heard me. I’m not signing this.”

Winter froze, temporarily caught off guard. “B-but I assure you, I-”

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Winter!?”

Her voice finally broke with emotion so harshly it made Winter wince. “Look, I get it if you weren’t interested, but to pretend like nothing happened, to pretend that _this,”_ she crushed the paper in her hand. “is a good idea? How fucking stupid do think I am?”

The anger and sadness in her voice made Winter wince. “…I-I just thought-”

“You thought _what,_ Winter? You thought I’d be dumb enough to not realize what this means? You thought you could just disappear without saying a word?”

Winter felt her chest begin to tighten again, but part of her knew she deserved every word. Robyn tossed the paper to the floor before returning to her seat at her desk. “If you really did just come here for my signature, then get the hell out.”

All of Winter’s resolve disappeared as she finally tried to speak.“…I-I never meant for this to happen like this. I a-apologize for letting myself become so distracted with-”

“ _DISTRACTED?!_ ” Robyn stood up so suddenly that her chair fell over and slammed against the floor, making Winter jump. “THAT’S how you feel?! Well I’m so fucking sorry that I _distracted_ you, Winter!”

Winter’s eyes burned with tears: everything was spiraling out of control. “No, I didn’t mean-”

Her shoulders were shaking as Robyn whipped around to face her. “You know what? If you don’t feel the same way, then just be _fucking honest_ with me. If you want out, t-then…” she had to stop as her voice began to tremble with emotion.

“…Then tell me.” she finally winced as she shut her eyes. “Tell me that you want to leave. Then I’ll sign your damn transfer and you’ll never have to see me again.”

It was the simplest command from her superior that she could have followed, but Winter’s heart throbbed so strongly that she couldn’t speak. Every time she tried to explain herself, it only made things worse. Her whole body shook before her head dropped: she didn’t want Robyn to see her like this.

She shut her eyes, holding back her tears and losing herself in her thoughts. The truth was that she didn’t want to leave. She never wanted to leave ever again. All she wanted was to be with Robyn, to be by her side and see her smile again, but she was her boss, her superior. Someone of her position should not be acting in such a way: she had given up everything for this. Her inheritance, her family, her title, her friends, her social life: everything she had, she pushed aside for the sake of her duties. How could she possibly compromise everything for just one person? Her resolve and dedication used to seem so firm, but now…

“I…” she tried to speak, but she was trying so hard not to cry it was difficult to think. Was she really ready to throw away the only thing she ever truly _wanted?_ Was she ready to turn her back on that which brought light into her life? Would Robyn even be willing to accept her after she hurt her like this?

All these thoughts raging at once left it impossible to hold back her tears any longer. Robyn saw the streaks slipping down her cheeks and for a moment, her anger softened, but she quickly looked away. When she finally spoke, it was impossible to ignore how low and sad her voice had become.

“…Look, if you want to go, just go. It’s all my fault, okay? It was wrong of me to think you felt the same.”

Winter shut her eyes: her only chance was slipping away, but she couldn’t stop her mind from becoming awash in a storm of questions and conflict. Desire or duty. Emotion or logic. Her heart or her head.

Robyn as her superior, or Robyn as…something more.

‘ _You’re_ _a person_ _who I’d...like to get closer to.’_

She finally made her choice.

Robyn’s voice was quiet and shaky as she continued. “I’m such a fucking idiot. I shouldn’t have just assumed that-”

“Robyn, give me your hand.”

Robyn stopped, confused by the interruption. “What do y-”

“ _Please_.” Winter pleaded quietly. “I want you to know…that what I say is true.”

“What does that…oh.” she said quietly, realizing what she meant as she raised her hand. Winter took it and held tightly as the pale shimmer of Robyn’s semblance washed over their connected hands. She took a deep breath, but it did nothing to help the nervousness raging inside her. There was no turning back at this point: she couldn’t deny these feelings any longer.

“R-Robyn, I…” she had to stop to try and steady her voice. “I…c-care for you…in the same way y-you…care for me.”

Robyn put a hand over her mouth as her eyes went wide with shock. She could feel Robyn’s hand begin to tremble in her grasp, so she squeezed it tighter. This was the hardest moment of her life, but she forced herself not to look away from Robyn, even as she struggled with every word.

“A-and…if you’ll have me…after what I did…”

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she finished.

“…I-I would like t-to, um… _be with you._ ”

Silence filled the room. Neither one of them moved their eyes from their clasped hands. Slowly, the pale aura shifted color, bathing them both in a light green glow. This was the truth she had decided: no matter what, she never wanted to leave Robyn ever again.

A single tear freely slipped down Robyn’s cheek. “Winter…I…”

It was all she could say before she fell against Winter and embraced her so tightly, not wanting to do anything else but hold her and bury her head in her shoulder.

“…Of course I’ll have you.” she whispered.

An intense, burning joy unlike anything else rushed into Winter’s heart and blossomed within her upon hearing those words. She couldn’t stop the surge of emotion from bringing forth more tears, even as she was filled with an indescribable happiness. This tender warmth that she felt in her chest when Robyn held her finally made her feel complete, like a part of her that was missing had been found. She put a hand behind Robyn’s head and held her, feeling her gently shake between quiet, happy sobs.

“I am so, so sorry for what I did. I will _never_ hurt you like that again. I promise.” she whispered as she held her.

Robyn lifted her head off her shoulder. Her eyes were shining and wet with tears, but her smile was so brilliant it lit up her whole face. It was the smile that had never left Winter’s thoughts, the one she desperately wanted to see again, and the one she would never forget.

With shaky hands, she carefully held Robyn by the cheeks and pressed her lips to hers. Instantly, it all came back to her as she once again lost herself in the sweet, blissful relief of her kiss that somehow left her so at ease and so incredibly desperate for more. Her passion for Robyn, left unattended and restrained, now finally bloomed forth and filled her with a burning want.

Robyn kissed her back just as fiercely as their hands grew less tender and more aggressive, the both of them giving in to a hunger spurred by the fire burning between the two of them. Hands furiously yanked off jackets and tossed them to the floor as they stumbled backward until Robyn’s back was flat against the wall. In her haste, Winter tried to yank her scarf off, but it got wrapped around Robyn’s face. Her eagerness just made her laugh, and she helped Winter unwrap it and toss it aside.

Before the scarf had even hit the floor, they were at each other again. With nothing between them but desire, they kissed again as they gave in to a reawakened lust that had only grown deeper in their time apart. Robyn hurriedly pulled open Winter’s shirt, eagerly filling her hands with her chest as Winter moaned into her mouth. Her own hand snaked down the front of Robyn’s pants, letting her hungrily grind against her palm while her fingers stroked against her sex.

In all their haste, it took Winter a moment to come back to herself. As Robyn’s hands climbed up her back and urged her for more, she suddenly broke off to stare directly into Robyn’s eyes.

“I…want to, um…r-repay you…for the other night,” her cheeks burned as she blushed, but she never looked away. “…i-if that’s…a-acceptable.”

Robyn touched her cheek. “You don’t owe me anything, Winter…” she paused to grin. “But if you’re offering…it’s _more_ than acceptable.”

“I’m…so glad…” she trailed off, kissing her again and feeling her pulse quicken as Robyn let her take the lead. She could feel her shudder as she slowly, deliberately begin to lay kisses down her neck and onto her chest. Her fingers were so nimble as they carefully slid each button free of her shirt and unhooked her bra.

Winter couldn’t help but smile as she heard Robyn sharply gasp when she softly cupped her breast. Despite her squirming for more, Winter did not rush. She continued slowly layering more kisses down her chest until her mouth closed around her nipple. Her free hand tended to the other with careful pinches and generous kneading until Robyn was breathless. Suddenly, she felt Robyn’s hands tightly on the back of her head, holding her against her breast as her tongue flicked around the soft, sensitive peak.

“Don’t stop…” Robyn whispered harshly, unable to stop the soft moans that shivered out of her each time she felt the roughness of her tongue and the grazing of her teeth against her nipple. How long had she dreamt of this? How many times had she imagined how this would feel? All of her deepest fantasies couldn’t compare to the bliss of Winter’s soft mouth.

Winter’s kisses continued down Robyn’s trembling stomach. Hearing her soft giggling each time her lips brushed against her filled her with so much joy she couldn’t help but smile. She trailed lower and lower until she knelt down in front of her. With a quivering hand, she undid Robyn’s belt and slid off the rest of her clothes. Seeing Robyn like this still left her lost for words: she was so beautiful, so irresistibly radiant that she wanted to do everything she could to make Robyn feel as incredible as she felt.

Carefully, she parted Robyn’s legs enough that she could continue kissing all the way down her body. She slowly slid her fingers down her stomach, warming her hands with the heat of Robyn’s body. Above her, she could hear Robyn’s breath grow heavy with anticipation as she kissed up each leg. Her lips moved higher and higher until Robyn could feel her breath between her thighs. Just when she thought she could take no more, Winter looked up at her so lovingly before placing one final, tender kiss on her clit.

It was enough to make Robyn cry out from the teasing sensitivity, but it was only the beginning. Winter’s heart was pounding as she reached up, carefully spread Robyn apart with her fingers, and pressed her tongue into her.

Robyn’s thighs shuddered and tensed around her as she began to work her tongue between her legs. It took all of Robyn’s strength to not give in right there: Winter was so diligent, looking for where she was the most sensitive and listening to her whimpering moans before dedicating herself to where she trembled the hardest.

“Oh my fucking god…” she gasped as she felt the sinuous heat of Winter’s nimble tongue ignite her core. A delicious ache rolled up her body and left her with goosebumps: Winter was so careful, but once she learned where she was the weakest, she was relentless. She bit her lip, trying to prolong this feeling, but the precision of Winter’s mouth left her reeling for breath and greedy for more of her tender affection.

Even as Robyn mewled and squirmed above her, Winter never stopped lavishing her with her tongue. Her heart was ablaze as Robyn’s beautiful cries filled the room: every time she quivered through a sweet sounding moan or let out a stunted gasp, it gave her so much happiness. It was impossible not to shudder as the taste of Robyn’s wetness filled her mouth, driving her to work her even harder. All of her anxiety had melted away into burning lust as she grew blind to everything else except giving Robyn even more of the blissful ecstasy she craved.

When her moans began to roll into sharp gasps, Robyn reached down and fumbled Winter’s hair loose. She tightly grabbed a handful, sending a wonderfully dull shiver of pain down Winter’s body. Robyn looked down at her until she nodded to continue before she pushed her head even further between her legs so she could grind against the rough heat of her tongue. Nothing else mattered except desperately trying to extend the pulsing heat that radiated through her in waves.

The newfound sensation electrified her, sending a dull ache of raw pleasure spiraling up through her until she could take no more. “F…fuck, Winter…I’m gonna…” she stammered through heavy breaths as she approached her limit. Her toes curled and her hand clutched at the wall, trying so fiercely to prevent this moment from ending. It was only then that she suddenly felt Winter’s hand intertwine with hers. Winter’s eyes looking up at her with such loving affection was the last thing Robyn saw before stars bloomed behind her eyes and she finally came.

She squeezed Winter’s hand so tightly as a delicious heat ripped through her, tearing a room filling moan from her trembling lips. Her face softened with pleasure as she arched off the wall, feeling every second of her climax burn so intensely as Winter pushed her further and further into bliss. Even at the peak of her orgasm, even as every muscle in her body ignited and went tense, she never let go of Winter’s hand.

Once the last, lustful traces faded and left her spent, Robyn braced herself against the wall as her breath became slow and rough. Only when Winter stood up beside her and helped her did she let herself fall into her arms. She helped her into her bed and laid her down carefully. After grabbing a towel and cleaning herself up, Winter slipped out of her clothes and climbed in beside her. The instant her head hit the pillow, Robyn snuggled up close and wrapped her in a tight hug. The peaceful smile on her face melted Winter’s heart: Robyn wouldn’t need to worry any more. When the morning came, she would still be here beside her.

For the first time since that night, Winter slept peacefully as the anxiety and nervousness that had claimed her thoughts disappeared in the warmth of Robyn’s embrace.

~~~*~~~

“Hey, are you alright?”

Robyn raised her head off Winter’s chest to stare at her. It was still early in the morning, but the two of them were still wrapped up in the sheets together. She had hoped Robyn wouldn’t notice that she had been lost deep in thought for some time now.

“W-what do you mean?”

“It’s just…you seem kind of…far away.”

It was like she seemed to know exactly what was going on inside her head. “I-it’s nothing you need to-”

“Hey, hey.” Robyn said softly as her hand found hers and gently squeezed. “You can talk to me, Winter. What’s on your mind?”

Winter took a deep breath. “It’s just…I…I don’t know how to…proceed from here. It’s been so long since I, um…” she trailed off as her cheeks burned with embarrassment, but Robyn just smiled.

She leaned up and set her at ease with a small kiss. “It’s alright. You don’t need to push yourself to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with. Just you being here with me is more than enough. We can take this as slow as you need to, okay?”

Winter’s heart swelled and she couldn’t help but smile. “That…means a lot to me, but…I…” she had to pause to find the right words. “I… _w_ _ould like_ to, um…proceed, with you, but I’m…unsure of what to do next.”

“Oh. Well…” Robyn sat up with a grin. “That’s the easy part.”

“E-easy part?”

She nodded. “Sure. Give me your hands, let’s make it all official.”

Winter placed her hands in Robyn’s. She sat in front of her and stared directly into Winter’s eyes with the smile that she loved so much.

“…Winter Schnee, would you like to go on a date with me?”

_...To be Continued in Chapter 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Chapter 2 is up! This one took less time to write since I had it pretty much planned out as I finished the first chapter. I think the argument took me the longest the write. Robyn can be pretty impulsive so I figured her emotions would be pretty high when they met up again. I just wanted to make sure all of it was worded properly so it came across that she was visibly angry but also rather sad underneath it all.  
> I'm probably going to take a small break because I want to write some one-offs for the holidays, but don't panic! Chapter 3 is all planned out and will be written! Leave a comment if you want: I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks for reading, thanks for your time, and have a fantastic day!


	3. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big date night is here, but Winter feels anything but excited

- _Thursday_ _: 7:54pm-_

_MESSAGE LOG: Robyn_

_\- ‘alright! I finally got it! I know the PERFECT place! You ever hear of The Giant Step?’_

_\- ‘Is that the place_ _we went to before?_

_\- ‘no no that’s the Fifth Take. this one’s similar, but you’ll love it all the same. Trust me. Very quiet, very cool, great music, better drinks.’_

_\- ‘I see. So I shall meet you at 10, then? Like we agreed?’_

_\- ‘Yep! The Giant Step at 10:00!_ _y_ _ou know how to get there??’_

 _\- ‘It should n_ _o_ _t be difficult to locate directions.’_

 _\- ‘_ _a_ _right, cool._ _i_ _’ll leave it to you then._ _i_ _t’s a dat_ _e!’_

 _\- ‘_ _Yes._ _I_ _shall see you then.”_

“Miss Winter? Are you ready to go?”

Winter Schnee snapped her scroll closed on the conversation had she re-read more times than she could count this week. “Sorry. Yes, let’s proceed.”

Even thought it had only been a few days since rain left the city of Mantle, the snow had already returned. A light breeze blew down the street, and Winter wrapped her arms around herself out of habit as they two of them started their patrol.

After the city’s week long rainstorm, the temperature had dropped enough that what was once a downpour had softened into a gentle snowfall. The worst of the storm was over, now replaced by slowly cascading flakes of ice that lazily drifted down between Mantle’s crisscrossing roadways from looming gray clouds that hung overhead.

It was the kind of day that would’ve made her scowl before, but lately Winter couldn’t help but feel…lighter. Ever since that night at Robyn’s, she had never felt better in her entire life. Her split-second decision to just trust her feelings and tell Robyn how she really felt was terrifying at the time, but now…

“Miss Winter? Is there a joke I am not yet aware of?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Penny looked at her with wide eyes and a small smile. “You have been smiling ever since we left for our patrol.”

Winter blushed and looked away. “O-oh, um, forgive me. I was…somewhere else.”

Penny beamed and bobbed her head. “It is fine, Miss Winter. It makes me most joyful that you are happy!”

As Penny skipped ahead of her, Winter realized she was right: she _was_ happy. She was happier than she had been in a long time. It didn’t take much to get her thoughts back to Robyn. Her laugh, her smile, her warmth: no matter where her mind wandered, it wasn’t long before Winter caught herself smiling all over again.

But as the night grew closer and closer, she found her excitement becoming entangled with something more akin to…apprehension. This was going to be a special night for the two of them, but as Winter searched her mind for the last time she had had a ‘special night’, all she could turn up was…nothing. She didn’t want to mess anything up, but it had been so long…what if she-

“Excuse me, Miss Winter?”

“Huh? Y-yes, Penny?”

The little robot girl pointed across the street into an alley. Inside there were two men smiling deviously at a terrified young Faunus girl. Penny had already begun to spin up her blades.

“I believe that girl is in trouble. Shall we intervene?”

Winter clutched the sword at her side and nodded briefly, finally relieved for the distraction from her own mind. Her job needed her right now, and nothing would come between that. But come tonight, she would be no one but Robyn’s, and no force in Remnant could keep her from that. She started across the street, hoping that the anxiety rising in her stomach would disappear if she forced it down hard enough.

~~~*~~~

The clock on the wall still read 9:28. Trying to get ready this early had only left Winter with a surplus of time, and she wasn’t using it well.

She sat on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed and her foot furiously tapping against the floor. She had figured it would take her longer to prepare, but now she found herself with at least 15 minutes to spare. Winter scowled: she didn’t like this. All this free time gave her more time to be alone with her thoughts, and that was the last place she wanted to be right now. Over the course of an evening, her excitement for the night ahead had slowly begun to morph into the familiar dread of nervousness.

To distract herself, she slid her scroll out of her pocket and moved onto the same little ritual she had performed so many times already that evening.

First, she checked the time: 9:29pm.

Then, her datebook: the time and place were both still there.

Finally, her messages, where she re-read the last text she received that she’d already re-read so many times before: “ _See you tonight! Can’t wait!”_

It was only five little words, but it made everything feel so…real. Every time she laid her eyes on them, it made her cheeks burn and tightened her stomach. Winter scowled and cursed her foolishness: she had fought vicious Grimm three times her size and faced down some of Atlas’s most vile criminals without worrying this much. Why was she getting so worked up about something as trivial as this?

Perhaps because of what _exactly_ this was: a date. With Robyn. She was going on a date with Robyn Hill. Every time she repeated those words to herself, they still seemed so surreal and out of place amidst her usual thoughts. She had hoped that by repeating them, it might sink in that this was really happening, but it only left her with goosebumps and a tightness in her gut.

With a frustrated sigh, she pushed herself off her bed and headed for the kitchen. Sitting around would accomplish nothing. The cup of pitch-black coffee she brewed for herself sat on the counter where she left it an hour ago. It was still half-full until she took another sip of the lukewarm brew, hoping it would help her focus like it usually did.

Every time she thought of what this night was and what is was going to be, it filled her with a fluttering dread. This was the start of the new path she had chosen for herself, so she should be happy about this. Her feelings for Robyn hadn’t changed in any way, so why was she so…afraid?

Her hands began to hurt, and she looked down. She had been clenching the kitchen counter so tightly that her palms began to ache. With another scowl, she dropped her arms and began to pace as she went through her scroll once again.

What was wrong with her? All week long she couldn’t wait for this night to arrive, but now that it was here, she felt more nervous than she had in her whole life. Every time she tried to imagine herself there with her, instead of making her happy or excited, it made her hands shake so much she had to clench them into fists until it ached to get them to stop. This night was too important for this to be happening: there could be no room for error. She needed to prove to Robyn that she was serious and show her how she truly felt. It was something so simple, so extremely trivial that children do it, but…just trying to think what to say or where to start left her so helplessly lost.

The time on her scroll now read 9:31. If she wanted to make it early, she needed to leave right now. As Winter pulled on her coat, she caught her reflection in the window. While she had wanted to appear confident and collected for this evening, all she could see was the worry and concern so obviously splayed across her face. After shutting her eyes and taking another deep breath, she whispered to herself one last time.

“You can do this. For her.”

~~~*~~~

While she had hoped that the tightness in her stomach would recede once she arrived, Winter was annoyed to learn it had only gotten worse. Every step she had taken towards her destination made her stomach grow tighter and tighter.

Her mind was swirling with thoughts, but she forced them all down as hard as she could. If she wanted to do this correctly, she needed to be calm, and she needed to be focused. To distract herself, she took another deep breath and looked up at the building. It was some lounge bar that Robyn had picked out precisely because it was cozy, low key, and private. Winter had never heard of the place before, but Robyn assured her that this place would be comfortable for her.

She shook her head. Having to constantly be the helpless fool that Robyn always had to stop and help made her stomach curl. It wasn’t the person she wanted to be if they were going to be together. Tonight would be the night she would show her that she was ready for this, and for her.

She reached out and let a snowflake hazily land in her palm. It was snowing that day as well, on the first night they spent at that bar. Winter just grimaced with determination and clenched her fist closed. It was the same then as well: Robyn was always having to go out of her way to help her, but now it would be different. She would show her that she was ready, that she could do this, and that nothing could deter her from-

 _“_ GAH! I made it on time, right? Please tell me I’m not late!”

Winter snapped out of her pep talk. Just hearing her voice was enough to make her heart leap into her chest: Robyn had finally arrived. Right on time, just like she said she would. She was hunched over with her hands on her knees, panting harshly and trying to catch her breath.

“No, you’re…right on time, actually.”

Winter held up her scroll to show her the time. Robyn looked up to the screen, but her gaze snapped to something else instantly.

“Sorry, I had to literally run here b- holy shit, your hair.” she blurted out.

Winter turned deep red and looked away. She still wasn’t used to having her hair like this, but for some reason, leaving it up in her usual bun for tonight bothered her. When she saw herself in the window before she left, all she could she was her old self, the one hyper focused on work and professionalism with no time for anything else.

That wasn’t who she wanted to be tonight, not with Robyn, so she had pulled it loose just before she left and let it all down until her ashen hair was splayed loosely around her shoulders. She wanted to show Robyn a different side of her, so she had opted against her usual Atlas military uniform for a pure white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt with matching heels and stockings. 

Winter suddenly realized she couldn’t remember the last time she had worn her hair like this, which made her voice come out shakier than she would have wanted. “Y-yes, I…wanted to try something…different.” she finally said as she brushed a stray lock away from her eyes.

“Well, I like it. It looks good down like that.” Robyn smiled at her warmly, which only made her blush harder. To react like this to such a simple compliment made her feel so foolish. She wanted to be the one compliment _her_ and make _her_ blush _,_ but all of her previous determination she had built up was gone now.

“T-thank you.” she smiled quietly before a long pause passed between the two of them. Every second that slipped by only made her thoughts speed up. Why couldn’t she say anything? Her mind was completely blank now that Robyn was actually here with her. All the things she wanted to say had completely dissolved. This was the path she had chosen for herself, so why was she filled with so much…hesitation?

Sneaking glances at Robyn _certainly_ didn’t help. While she had often dressed very down-to-earth for someone of her position, tonight she looked… _incredible_. Her usual coat and boots had been replaced with skin-tight black jeans and an equally black dress shirt and vest. The sleeves were rolled up to her forearms and her usual archery gloves were replaced with a gold bangle on each wrist. To complete the whole look, there was, of course, a flowing white scarf loosely slung around her neck and shoulders. The whole outfit left her cheeks burning with heat and made it even harder for her to think straight.

Her booted heels clicked against the sidewalk as she moved in front of her. “Hey…” Robyn smiled once she stopped. “…I’m glad you’re here tonight.”

Before Winter could say anything, Robyn placed a hand on her cheek and effortlessly slid in for a quick kiss. Her lips brushed against hers for only a moment, but it still left her shaken and blushing every time.

“You ready to go in?” she said warmly with her hand still on her cheek,

“I…um…” Winter trailed off, slightly frustrated at herself: _she_ should have been the one to kiss her first, but she had lost all of her motivation once she arrived. Every time she tried to show Robyn she was serious, the tone of her voice and her actions betrayed her. Why couldn’t she just do this _one thing_ right?

“Hey…are you alright? You seem-”

“I’m fine.” she cut Robyn off before she could say anymore. “Shall we go?”

Robyn stared at her for minute, and she seriously hoped that her anxiety hadn’t become that obvious. If Robyn had noticed her sudden curtness, she didn’t acknowledge it, instead giving her only a small nod.

“Yeah. Let’s.”

The two of them entered the building and climbed the stairs. The lounge Robyn had chosen was two floors up, and true to her word, Winter thought it really was rather nice. The darkened loft was surprisingly large and sparsely packed with patrons enjoying a quiet drink as a band on stage worked through a slow, brassy melody that made the whole place feel cozy. The only sources of light were the dim lamps on the walls, if you didn’t count a glass door leading out to a balcony that was letting in moonlight.

Robyn brushed past the tables and the bar as she headed straight for the back where the booths were. After Winter slid into one of the plush seats, Robyn put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m gonna go grab some drinks. Anything you want?”

Her eyes shot to the table as her mind became a blur. She hadn’t anticipated this, but it was so obvious: of COURSE people have drinks at a bar, but what did people usually order on dates? Was alcohol appropriate considering they were at a bar, or was it perhaps too much to start with since this was the first time they had been out _officially_ together, but they did have drinks together before, so maybe this was indeed acceptable, although perhaps there was a drink that Robyn would like her to have, but she wouldn’t know that, so why bother when she could just-

“Winter?”

“O-oh, um…just water tonight, I think.” she finally said, annoyed that she had taken so long on overthinking something so simple.

Robyn smiled and gave her shoulder a light squeeze. “Alright. Be right back.”

As soon as she left the table, Winter’s shoulder’s dropped and she sighed deeply: what was _wrong_ with her tonight? This was her chance to show Robyn that she had meant what she said, but every time she opened her mouth, she just sounded like more of an idiot. What was left of her excitement for tonight was slowly giving way to the familiar feeling of dread that was only getting worse with every second.

She sighed and put her head in her hands with a deep breath to try to calm herself down. Robyn had told her that they could take things slow, but…that wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to treat Robyn with the same care that she had given her, but she felt so utterly lost on how to do so. This was supposed to be her chance to prove herself to her, but how could she when she was so…

“I’m back! Sorry, they were all out of water.”

“T-That’s alright, I- oh…”

Robyn smirked as she set her water down in front of her. Winter couldn’t help but turn red all over again.

“…That was a joke, wasn’t it?”

“I’d like to think so.” Robyn grinned as she sat down with her own cocktail. “But it was pretty lame, don’t you think?”

“Y-yes. Quite…um, lame.” she stammered. She added a weak laugh at the end, but she just felt more frustration than amusement. That was an easy one: all she had to do was laugh at a joke, and she somehow messed _that_ up! Why couldn’t she just focus for one second so she could-

“…Winter? Did you hear me?”

“O-oh? Um, I-I’m sorry.”

Robyn’s voice brought her back out of her head, and she looked down as a dull pain throbbed in her palms. Her hands had been clenched so tightly in her lap that it started to hurt, but she couldn’t remember even doing so. She took another deep breath and a sip of her water.

“I just wanted to know what you think of the place.”

“Oh. It’s…” she paused to think of the right words. “…very nice. Although, I’m not really familiar with places like this, so I don’t know if I’m the best person to ask…”

She trailed off: while small talk had never been her favorite, her failure to do even _this_ right made it more obvious that she was out of place. Her fingers drummed against the napkin on the table until she caught herself and stopped as Robyn continued.

“Well, I’m glad you approve. It’s not usually this slow tonight, though. I think most of the regulars are out.”

Robyn grinned. “…but that’s alright. It’s almost like we have the place to ourselves, yeah?” Her fingers slid in between Winter’s on the table, making her blush even more.

“Y-yes, it is…” she stammered. For whatever reason, it was growing harder and harder to focus. Every time she tried to speak, to come up with something to say, nothing came to mind. Maybe it was the slow, free-form melody of the band distracting her, or the general, laid-back atmosphere she wasn’t accustomed to quite yet, or maybe it was her own embarrassment as she kept catching herself staring at Robyn’s lips more often than she liked. It all served to leave her scrambling for something, _anything_ that would tell her what to do next or what she should be doing.

Her mind sped into a blur trying to decide: she should say something to her, but what if-

“Winter?”

-she came on too strong or maybe not strong enough or it came out wrong or-

“…Winter.”

-it was the wrong time, or maybe it would better later, or maybe she could-

“…Um…Hey.”

-just tell her now, although that could sound odd, but if she waited till later, it would seem too nonchalant, but maybe that was good, or perhaps-

“ _Winter._ ”

Winter blinked and snapped out her rambling train of thoughts. How long had she been staring off into space like that? Robyn was looking at her with slight concern, but this only made more frustrated than ever. For the second time that night, she had just frozen up, completely ignored her, and looked like a complete idiot.

“S-sorry, I was…um…” she tried to come up with some kind of excuse, but she could hardly think straight as embarrassment burned into her stomach. Every second that passed only made her seem more and more like a fool. She couldn’t stop herself from scowling: despite _all_ of her attempts, and no matter how hard she tried, she had failed once more.

It was happening all over again. Robyn squeezed her shaking hand, right on cue, and she already knew what she was going to say next. Instead of making her feel better, it just pissed her off.

“Winter…are you sure you’re oka-”

Her frustration finally spilled over. Her eyes narrowed sharply as she harshly yanked her hand out of Robyn’s gentle, comforting grip.

“I said I’m _fine,_ so please just stop _asking!_ I do not _need_ your help, nor did I _ask_ for it! _”_ she snapped far louder than she ever intended to.

Neither one of them moved. Robyn’s eyes were wide with shock and her hand was still motionless against the table. Winter froze, now completely empty of emotion as the reality of what she had just done sank in.

“I-I…” she started, but shakily trailed off quietly as a horrible tightness gripped her chest. There wasn’t anything she could say at this point that could change what she just did. As she felt the first burning tear begin to well up behind her eyes, she shoved herself away from the table, stood up, and left the booth.

As she turned, she thought she heard Robyn begin to call out her name, but the sharp, prickling heat of shame didn’t let her turn back. This was supposed to be a special night for the two of them, and her own stupidity had completely fucked it up.

Her breath was shaky as she threw open the door to the snowy moonlit balcony. She clenched the railing and forced herself to take deep breaths to stop herself from getting overwhelmed by her frustration and shame. As much as it pained her to admit it, standing alone in the cold was the first time she truly felt calm all night. Her words raced through her mind over and over in blur until she shut her eyes as tight as she could.

Of course she hadn’t meant it: not one word. The moment she said it, she wished she could take it all back, but…just the thought of Robyn constantly having to hold herself back because she was so pathetically helpless made her grip the railing even tighter. If they were going to be in a relationship, she had to prove that she could be there for Robyn, that she wouldn’t need help all the time, but all she demonstrated tonight was that she was completely unfit for such a simple task.

Her eyes began to burn as a single, fat tear fell onto her whitening knuckles. This isn’t the outcome she wanted, but what could she have expected? She couldn’t do this no matter how hard she tried. If only she was more competent, then she could properly show Robyn how much she cared, but it seemed all she could do was disappoint her and push her away again and again.

The door opened behind her, but she didn’t want to look. She didn’t want her to be there, doing what she always had to do because of her own incompetence. She didn’t want her to see the failure and irritation on her face.

Nevertheless, she still felt Robyn’s hand softly close over her own shaking hand on the railing, and the same familiar feeling of relief came into her. It used to make her feel so warm, but now it was only bittersweet: she didn’t deserve this kindness or this understanding when she herself was _clearly_ capable of neither.

Neither one of them spoke. Robyn stood at her side, patiently waiting for her to speak and holding her hand. When Winter finally spoke, her voice was low and quiet.

“…Are you certain that you still wish to do this…with me? I fear I will be nothing but a-”

 _“_ _Stop it._ _”_ Robyn cut her off semi-sternly and lightly squeezed her hand. “No more talk like that, alright?”

“But…it’s the truth…I’m holding you back, aren’t I? You constantly have to keep coming after me…because, I…I can’t-”

“Winter, look at me.”

She didn’t want to: she certainly didn’t feel she deserved to, after lashing out at her like that. Still, Winter forced herself to slowly raise her head. Her eyes met Robyn’s, but she was surprised to see she wasn’t angry, or even hurt. If anything, her eyesand her smile seemed to shine even more brightly than ever before as she reached up and softly put her hand on Winter’s cheek.

“Take a deep breath.” she said calmly. Winter shut her eyes and did just that.

“Do you feel better?” She gave Robyn a small reluctant nod.

“Alright. Now, talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Maybe it was the warmth of her hand, or her comforting smile, or her gentle tone, but Winter’s shoulders began to shake. It seemed like she always knew just what to say and do every single time, but it still didn’t make her feel better. She hated that Robyn kept having to do this, but most of all, she hated herself for failing to do the only thing she wanted to do all night.

“I’ve…never been so lost…and confused…on how to do something so simple.” Winter finally whispered. “I just want to make you happy and show you I can do this, but I…” she had to stop as she trembled once again, but Robyn’s hand on her shoulder helped her continue. “…I don’t think I can. I’ve never…felt like this before, but no matter how hard I try, I can’t share it with you, and that…frustrates me.”

Robyn rubbed her shoulder. “That’s okay. Winter, it’s perfectly normal to feel like this. You don’t think _I’m_ nervous? I ha-”

“But that’s just it!” Winter suddenly cut her off. “Even when you _a_ _re_ nervous, you do not _struggle_ like I do! Every time I try to show you how I feel, I lose the ability to think rationally! Then I become lost and I cannot think because I’m so worried that I’m letting you down in some wa _-mmph!”_

Before she could say anything else, Robyn smiled, threw her arms around her shoulders, and pressed her lips to hers. Winter shuddered: her lips were so warm and so soft against the cold of the night. Her hands left the railing and instantly found their way to Robyn’s waist. Everything else tonight had seemed so difficult and out of reach, but this…this just felt so much simpler.

When she finally broke away, Robyn grinned at her. “There. Feeling a little less nervous now?”

Winter still blushed, but she couldn’t stop a small smile from forming. “…I suppose.”

“Good. Now listen to me.” she said softly as stared directly into her eyes. “Don’t you _e_ _ver_ think you’re letting me down. Do you understand?”

Winter could feel the first of a new round of tears burn behind her eyes, but she gave Robyn a slow, shaky nod and held them back. Robyn laid her head on her chest before she continued.

“Everything you’re feeling right now is completely normal, and you don’t need to prove anything to me. I know how much this means to you, so you don’t have to overthink this. Just try to relax and do whatever feels right, and if you ever get lost,…” she looked up at her with shining lilac eyes. “…then that’s okay too, because I’ll be right beside you, waiting until you’re ready.”

The way Robyn looked at her with so much care as she held her finally made her smile, and she hugged Robyn back as tightly as she could. Even after everything she had told herself, she couldn’t deny how much she needed this in her life. In all her fretting and planning, Winter realized she had forgotten how to simply _enjoy_ this. For the first time that night, she listened to Robyn’s advice and did what felt right.

“I’m sorry…but I don’t think I want to go back in yet.”

“That’s perfectly fine. We can wait until you feel more comfortable.”

“No, it’s not that…” Winter whispered and brushed some of Robyn’s hair out of her eyes. “I just…want to stay like this…for a bit longer…”

“O-Oh…” Robyn blushed deeply and smiled. She buried her head in Robyn’s shoulder and held her as tight as she could.

“…I’m so sorry I acted that way toward you.” she whispered. “I didn’t mean any of it.”

“It’s okay.” Robyn whispered back as she put her hand behind Winter’s head. “I know you didn’t.”

Winter never wanted to let go. She never wanted to forget how this felt. Even indulging such a small request, this one small need sprung forth from her heart, made her chest burn with such a fierce warmth unlike anything else she had felt before and filled her with an immense desire for this moment to never end.

Neither one of them moved after that. The two of them held each other so tightly and kept each other warm with the peaceful solace they found in each other’s arms as the snowfall fell silently all around them.

~~~*~~~

“I beg your pardon?”

Robyn raised an eyebrow as she shut the door to the bar behind her. “You heard me. This is still a date, you know, so…” she grinned at her and gestured towards the park. “…let’s go. Escort me.”

Winter took another deep breath: it seems the night wasn’t over yet. After they finally went back inside, she was relieved to find that she was much more relaxed. Every time she got nervous and froze up, Robyn took her hand and waited for her with a smile until she recovered. The time seemed to fly by after that, but after spending almost an hour in the bar, Robyn suddenly got an idea (after a cocktail or two) and practically dragged her outside so she could… _escort_ her, apparently. At least the solitude of the park was more enticing than the bar.

She sighed and shook her head. “You wish to be…escorted?”

Robyn nodded. “You’re damn right I do. So c’mon, lets go.”

Even as she started off the sidewalk, Winter stayed put and held her arm. It wasn’t long until Robyn realized she was still there, so she turned back for her.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Winter tried to look at her, but she could only make eye contact for a little bit before looking away and sheepishly rubbing her arm. “I…no, never mind.”

 _“_ _Winter._ Don’t make me kiss you again. _”_ Robyn put a hands on her hips and waited. It took her a minute, but Winter blushed even harder and raised her voice.

“C-could I…h-h-hold your hand? S-since I’m g-going to escort y-”

“You mean like this?”

Winter looked down. Robyn’s soft, warm hand was intertwined with her own, and it set off a whole new wave of blushing. Why did this simple little thing fill her with so much happiness?

“You must think I’m such a fool. Blushing like this over something so silly.” she said quietly with a small, embarrassed smile. Robyn just grinned and kissed her on the deep red cheek.

“Maybe. But you’re a _cute_ fool.”

“C-cute…” Winter whispered to herself. She had always hated that word and anyone who called her that, but…she liked it when Robyn said it. It was with a racing heart and deep scarlet cheeks that she finally walked beside her into the park. The path lead them both beneath the twilight of the lightly dusted treetops that rustled with each stiff breeze. Each new gust made Robyn shiver beside her.

“Are you cold?”

“A little. But that’s okay,” she smiled at her and pressed herself against her side. “You’ll keep me warm, won’t you?”

Winter just turned beet red all over again and pulled her closer. The fluttering in her chest that happened every time Robyn smiled up at her like that only grew stronger with her body pressed against her so tightly. She couldn’t explain why she felt this way, but she didn’t have to: she was more than content to enjoy Robyn’s warmth at her side and her hand intertwined with hers. With a warm smile, she held Robyn tight as they walked hand in hand through the snowy woods.

The path ahead of them opened up into a frosted clearing overlooking the city. All they could see was brick and mortar buildings of every size bespeckeled with light from the apartment windows. It stretched out into the horizon until it met the starry sky on the horizon dotted with fluttering snowflakes drifting down from above. In the middle of the grassy clearing sat a small bench, perfect for taking in the entire sight of it all.

Of course, before Winter could say anything, Robyn was tugging her arm and leading her over to it. “Ooh! Come on, this is perfect!”

After hurriedly brushing off the snow, she sat on the bench and pulled Winter down next to her. Neither one of them spoke as they took in the city at night in all it’s sprawling splendor.

“Wow…” Robyn sighed. “Mantle looks so…incredible from up here.”

“Yes…” Winter nodded. “…but…it’s not nearly as incredible as you.”

Robyn turned to her with mock surprise. “Why, Winter Schnee, are you flirting with me?”

“N-no, I-I mean yes, um, I mean, I j-just…” she trailed off nervously as Robyn laughed and took her hand again. In an instant, all her nervousness went away with the touch of her hand. In that moment, with the moonlight glowing down upon Robyn looking up at her with a warm smile as she sweetly laughed and held her hand, Winter just couldn’t help herself.

She raised her hand to Robyn’s cheek and lifted her up to her lips, but she stopped when she was only a hair away. “…Can I…k-kiss you?” she whispered. Her cheeks turned red, but she never looked away from Robyn’s shimmering eyes so full of excitement.

Another sweet little laugh fell from her lips as she squeezed her hand and blushed. “Of course. You don’t even need to- _mmph!”_

Now it was Robyn’s turn to gasp playfully as Winter suddenly surged in and kissed her. She wanted to wait for her to finish, but she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Her fingers curled through her hair as she held her close and pressed her lips to hers. Finally letting the needs in her heart free only made this unexplainable urge to kiss her even stronger. More than anything else, she needed to feel the heat of her lips once more and run her fingers through her platinum hair. She couldn’t explain why, but she didn’t need to: she just wanted to follow it.

When she finally broke off, Robyn giggled as she caught her breath. “Wow…so now who’s…the incredible one?”

Winter just blushed and looked down, now finding herself rather bashful once her moment had passed. “…I wish this night would never end.” she whispered softly as she refound Robyn’s hand.

“Well, it doesn’t have to. At least, not yet.”

“What do you mean?” She looked to Robyn, who raised an eyebrow and gave her a sly grin. “… _O-oh_.” When she realized what she meant, she turned beet red and all her confidence left her again.

Seeing Winter blush so deeply with a small, embarrassed smile on her face just made Robyn laugh sweetly. “So…” she whispered as she slid a finger down Winter’s arm. “…is that something you’d be comfortable with?”

Her heart had already begun to flutter in her chest, so all she could do was give her a small, slightly shaky nod. Robyn kissed her cheek and stood up.

“Come on then. Don’t keep me waiting.” she grinned as she offered her hand. With her pulse rising already, Winter took it and let Robyn lead her down the path, unable to resist smiling the entire time.

~~~*~~~

The moment the door to the bedroom closed behind her, Robyn was on her. All of her playful squeezes and ‘accidental’ brushes she made on the way over had became much more aggressive the instant the door clicked shut. It left Winter with a racing heart and weak knees as Robyn’s assault sent her stumbling back until her legs bumped against her bed. Her hands hurriedly unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it to the floor as Robyn pulled off her own shirt. Robyn’s hand roughly pulled Winter’s skirt up around her waist and slid between her legs, making Winter gasp softly between each kiss.

After they tossed the rest of their clothes, Winter fell back against the sheets as Robyn climbed over her and pulled her ponytail free. With a flick of her head, her platinum blonde hair fell all around them before she went right back to Winter’s lips. This was the first time Winter felt she could truly enjoy herself: before she had been so nervous and driven with emotion, but now she finally relax and enjoy the delicious warmth of Robyn’s barely clothed body pressed against hers. Compared to everything else that she struggled with tonight, this just felt so easy. Her hands ran up every inch of Robyn’s back before she hugged her tight against her body.

When she finally broke off, Robyn slid a finger down Winter’s beet-red cheek. “Hey…I’ve got an idea I think you’ll like. Hang on.”

Winter caught her breath and watched as Robyn slid off her and reached into a cabinet beneath her nightstand. When she returned and climbed back onto her waist, she grinned mischievously and held up what she was searching for. While Robyn was clearly excited about it, Winter just looked up at her with a blank face.

“What…are those?” she asked curiously. The thing in Robyn’s palm looked like a small disc attached to her fingers, while the other looked like a semi-large bullet attached to a string with a small remote.

Robyn laughed. “Oh my gods, your innocence is adorable. Here, let me show you.” She clicked something behind the disc and a low hum filled the room. Winter watched with wide eyes as Robyn lowered the disc toward her chest. The moment her fingers brushed between her breasts, she let out a surprised gasp as the vibration from the soft disc tickled her. Robyn grinned as she watched her gently squirm as she teased a path around her chest.

“How does that feel?” she purred. While she was embarrassed that this…toy could make her become like this, Winter didn’t want to stop. She nodded her head between each bout of soft laughter.

“This is…fine….” she gasped lightly. Robyn leaned down close enough that her hair spilled across her breasts, tickling her even more.

“That’s it?” she pushed her lips out in a fake pout. “Well, let’s see if I can do better than just _fine._ ”

Her fingers slid up to the soft peak of one of Winter’s breasts. With a sly grin, she pressed the disc against her nipple, making Winter squirm even more harshly. Feeling the buzzing against her skin was one thing, but now that it was right against somewhere so sensitive, she couldn’t stop herself.

Before any sound could leave her, she instinctively clamped a hand over her mouth. She had never experienced anything like this before in her life, but it disappeared as Robyn suddenly pulled the disc away.

“Hey…you don’t need to be embarrassed. It’s supposed to make you feel good.” she smiled warmly at her as she gently took her wrist. “C’mon. Let me hear you.”

Instead of going along with her grip, Winter locked her hand in place over her mouth and looked away. “B-b-but…w-when I…get like… _t-t-this,_ or, um… _close,_ I _…_ ” her voice became an inaudible whisper behind her hand as she trailed off.

“Winter, what do m-”

She shut her eyes and suddenly pulled her hand away. “ _I tend to laugh a lot!”_ she blurted out more quickly and loudly than she meant to. It was such a small thing, and she didn’t mind when she was all alone, but it still embarrassed her to think about. Still, her sensitivity wasn’t something she could help, but that didn’t mean she wanted Robyn to know about it.

“It’s…rather immature of me to do such a thing when I-AaAAah!” she shrieked in surprise as Robyn pressed the disc against her once again. Right on cue, the renewed tingling vibration made her softly giggle, even as her body burned with embarrassment. Robyn joined her with her own sweet laughter and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

“You are so adorable.” she giggled before kissing her on the forehead. “Don’t feel bad about it. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

She had to curl her fingers around the sheets to keep herself from covering her mouth, but it was harder and harder to resist as Robyn traced a buzzing circle around her breast. Just listening to her softly laughing wasn’t enough for Robyn, who leaned down until Winter could feel her breath on her neck. The tip of her tongue playfully flicked against her ear and traced a thin line up her neck, which only made it even harder to hold herself back.

Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore teasing, Robyn sat up and grabbed the other toy she brought out. Based on what the disc was used for, Winter could guess the bullet did something similar. Her suspicions were confirmed when Robyn clicked a button on the remote and the bullet buzzed to life, but she wasn’t ready for Robyn to start slowly dragging it down her stomach.

Her breath grew short as Robyn traced a path down between her legs, but she stopped when Robyn suddenly shut the bullet off. It made her embarrassed to realize just how excited she was for this, but Robyn’s grin said she wouldn’t have to wait long.

“C’mon, tell me. Is this what you want?” she whispered in Winter’s ear as she pressed the tip of the bullet against her pussy, making she sharply inhale. With a series of small shaky, nods, Winter gave her what she wanted: if she wanted to tease her like this, she could take it, she would need to if she-

“AAAAaaaAAaaH!” she cried out sporadically as Robyn suddenly switched the bullet back on and pressed it into her. Her thoughts went white as the sudden buzzing within her sent a violent shiver up her spine and tensed her legs against the bed. Her soft moaning laughter became panting gasps as Robyn leaned over her and ran her fingers over her chest.

“Don’t worry. I’m not done yet.” she whispered into her ear. Before Winter could imagine what else she could possibly do, her vision whitened and she gasped in surprise as she felt the disc rub against her pussy. Robyn’s fingers carefully yet firmly pressed small, buzzing circles around her clit until her whole body ignited under one sinuous rhythm.

The heat burning through her out from her pussy sent her twisting against the bed and tightened her grip on the sheets until her knuckles went white. It took everything she had to not give in right there, but it was growing harder and harder with each burning second. She shut her eyes so tightly to try and hold out even longer, until she suddenly felt Robyn’s fingers under her chin gently guiding her back.

“Don’t look away. Let me see you like this.” she purred before holding her head up for another searing kiss. All of it left Winter’s head spinning as everything else fell away into the background except for the racing of her heart and the heat of Robyn’s lips. Nothing else mattered except the pleasure burning through her so fiercely it made her dizzy. Each passing moment her pussy ached more and more with relentless warmth until it overwhelmed her entire body with a delicious heat that buzzed through every muscle.

She looked deep into Robyn’s shining lilac eyes so full of joyful lust. She wanted Robyn to see all of her, even as she burned with embarrassment at being so worked up like this, but even that was falling away. Nothing else mattered other than Robyn’s soft, warm lips furiously burning against hers and her hand between her legs touching her in a way she could never have imagined. By the gods, she never wanted this moment to end.

Despite how hard Winter tried to prolong it, she couldn’t stop herself from approaching the end. Her heels dug against the sheets and her breathing turned to short, quick gasps. She kissed Robyn back even harder, trying so hard to hold out for just one more wonderful second, but the warmth welling up inside her from between her legs spiraled up her body and finally burst behind her eyes.

For one perfect moment, her whole body went tense before she gave into the burning ache that pulsed through every muscle. She shuddered so fiercely against the bed until Robyn wrapped her arms around her. It was finally beneath Robyn’s warm embrace did she finally let loose with a passionate, laughing moan that slipped between giggles and gasps. It would have embarrassed her before, but Robyn was looking down at her so sweetly that she only felt the burning bliss of her climax envelop her. Robyn’s shimmering eyes were the last thing she saw before she shut her own as the sensitivity became too much for her, and it left her panting against the bed softly laughing as the last traces left her.

Robyn switched off the bullet and carefully removed it before returning to Winter’s side. She brushed the hair away from her eyes and kissed her cheek.

“So…how was t- _mmph!”_

Winter never heard the rest of what she going to say after she suddenly grabbed Robyn by the cheeks and pulled her back in for another kiss. It was the only thing she wanted, no, _needed_ right now, but Robyn was more than happy to go along with it.

Once Winter let her up for air, Robyn grinned down at her. “I take that means you’re ready for another round?”

Winter nodded. “Actually…can I see those? I…have an idea.”

“Oh?” Robyn smirked. “Well, go right ahead.”

She placed the bullet, disc, and remote in Winter’s palm. Winter smiled: this was such a ridiculous idea, but she knew Robyn would love it. She shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and focused on both the disc and the bullet.

Within seconds, an ornate black glyph had spun around each one and they rose out of her palm. Robyn’s eyes practically lit up as she realized what Winter was going to do.

“Ooh! Ooh! Can you do my arms?” she said as she hopped up onto her knees.

Winter paused, momentarily shaken by her sudden request. “E-excuse me?”

“Oh, um…” Robyn looked away slightly bashfully and blushed. “I…probably shouldn’t have sprung that on you. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay. It was just…unexpected, that’s all. What did you mean?”

Robyn turned back to her sheepishly. “Well…if you’re comfortable with it…could you…” her eyes narrowed as she searched for the right word.

“… _restrain_ my arms? With another glyph?”

Winter furrowed her brow. “I suppose I could, but…may I ask why?”

Robyn just blushed even harder. “W-well, um…it…” she turned a shade of red Winter had never seen before. “…kind of…turns me on…knowing you’d have full control…”

“Full control of wh- _oh.”_ Winter joined her in her blush as she understood what she meant. “…I see…w-well, it’s certainly possible…if that’s what you want.”

Just like that, Robyn visibly brightened at her words and grinned devilishly. “Oh it is _definitely_ what I want.”

“A-Alright. Just please let me know if you need to stop, alright?”

Robyn pulled her in for another kiss and hugged her tightly. “I will. Thank you.”

After one more quick kiss, Robyn eagerly crossed her arms around her back. Winter shut her eyes and focused on giving her exactly what she wanted. Another ornate black glyph spun into existence around Robyn’s wrists, making her gasp excitedly.

“Is that alright? It’s not too tight?” Winter asked carefully, but Robyn just smiled and nodded.

“It’s perfect. I’m all yours.”

Her words set her heart aflame with a wild rhythm. Robyn trusted her enough to let her do this, so she wanted to make sure she enjoyed it. With a grin, she flicked her finger and sent the vibrators floating to Robyn’s chest, one to each nipple. Another casual flick of her wrist and they both whirred to life, making Robyn’s back suddenly arch with pleasure.

As she squirmed against the glpyh around her wrists and giggled from the sensitivity, Winter leaned in and began trailing slow, deliberate kisses down Robyn’s neck and in between her breasts. By the time her lips passed over her navel with a final kiss, Robyn’s breathing was already rough and quick. It was clear she couldn’t take anymore, so Winter rolled over onto her back and slid her head between her legs.

“Oh my fucking gods, this is - _Ooooohhh..._ ” Robyn trailed off excitedly as she felt the rough, wet heat of Winter’s mouth brush against her pussy. All she could do was squirm and fall against her restraints, but Winter wrapped her arms around her thighs to help hold her up as she treated her to every inch of her dexterous tongue.

As the vibrators remain fixed against her chest, Robyn shivered against the glyph around her wrists and tried to stay upright, even as Winter searched for where she was the most sensitive. Once she found where Robyn moaned and gasped the hardest, she didn’t let up until Robyn’s panting grew harsh and her moans filled the room.

“W-Winter…I-I…” was all Robyn could stammer through ragged breaths. Winter tightened her grip around her thighs and worked her even harder. Hearing her name passionately moaned like that lit a fire within her. She refused to give Robyn less than her full attention, even as the taste of her wetness filled her mouth. The tip of her tongue firmly traced along her slick entrance, just firmly enough to tease her before she darted back to her clit with a fierce circle that left Robyn breathless. It wasn’t long until she felt Robyn’s hips lightly thrusting against her mouth as she grew so incredibly desperate for more.

It all came together at once as Robyn hitched beneath her restraints and the vibrators at her chest. Her breath grew shorter and shorter until finally Robyn’s whole body went tense before shivering harshly between room filling moans. Winter had to hold her still as her orgasm made her shudder in place until she cried out with one last heartful moan before she fell forward against the glyph, panting and quietly laughing as the last traces of her climax left her.

Once Winter slid out from under her, she sent all the glpyhs away. The vibrators hit the bed and Robyn fell forward against her chest. She caught and held her until she recovered, lightly kissing her forehead and rubbing her wrists where the glyphs sat until she leaned up with a soft moan to kiss her back.

“Was that…to your expectations?” Winter blushed as Robyn smiled and kissed her cheek.

“It was incredible. Thank you so fucking much for doing that.” she sighed contentedly before laying her head on her chest.

Winter kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad…”

With Robyn still wrapped in her arms, she put the bullet and disc aside and carefully lowered herself against the sheets. She carefully laid Robyn down beside her and pulled up the blankets, but Robyn was already quickly sliding up against her side. Robyn sighed contentedly once again before draping her arm across her chest and pulling her closer, and a peaceful silence settled down around the two of them. The only sounds in the darkened bedroom were Robyn trying to catch her breath and Winter softly laughing each time she felt Robyn’s lips against her cheek and neck.

Once she had recovered enough, Robyn leaned up off her chest and smiled at her. “Next time it’s your turn, though.”

“W-what do you mean?”

She drummed her fingers across Winter’s stomach. “I want to do something for you next time, whatever you’re into.”

“O-oh, t-that’s perfectly alright. Y-you don’t have to, um…” she trailed off in embarrassment, even as Robyn took her hand.

“Winter, It’s okay…I want to learn everything about you, and yes, that does include…” she grinned and tapped her fingers along with each word. “What. You. Are. Into.”

There was a long pause as Winter turned scarlet. Surely, if Robyn trusted her enough to tell her what she wanted, then…certainly, she could do the same.

“W-well…there is…one thing I’ve wanted to try…”

Instantly, Robyn was up beside her grinning with shining eyes. “ _Go on_.”

~~~*~~~

“I still can’t believe it. I never would’ve guessed _that’s_ what you’d be into.”

Winter blushed all over again as she picked her shirt up off the floor and their conversation from before they fell asleep flashed through her mind. The sun was starting to rise and peek it’s first morning light into Robyn’s bedroom as the two of them were trying to find the rest of their clothes.

“Is it…really that unusual?”

“No, no, no, not at all! It’s perfectly normal!” Robyn called back from the other side of the room as she pulled on her pants. “But don’t worry, I can _definitely_ work with that. You’re in for a surprise next time.”

Winter blushed and looked away. She still can’t believe she’d told her that, but she couldn’t stop her heart from skipping a beat as she imagined what Robyn could possibly have planned.

She finished buttoning her shirt and cleared her throat. “Actually, about that…there was one other thing I wished to discuss.”

The bed creaked behind her as Robyn moved over to her side. “Sure. What’s up?”

With one last deep breath, she tried to focus her thoughts as best she could. She didn’t want to mess this up.

“I…um, would…” she trailed off as each voice in her head started to talk over each other and left her lost.

“Winter…” Robyn said softly as she took her hand with a light squeeze. Just like that, just like every other time before, the mere touch of her hand had set her at ease unlike anything else. Winter took one more deep breath and gathered her thoughts. Before, she could hardly think of what to say, but now, her mind had never been clearer.

‘… _Just do whatever feels right.’_

“Robyn, I care about you deeply. I appreciate that you are so understanding with me, even when I…” she paused to look for the right words. “…get ahead of myself. But, I wish to show you the same kindness that you show me. I want to show you just how much you mean to me, just like how you have shown how much you care about me.”

She knew the hard part was approaching, but she couldn’t stop now.“S-so,…I would, um…c-can I ask something of you?”

Robyn blushed and gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen before. She closed in and gave her another kiss on her cheek.

“Of course you can. What is it?”

Suddenly, Winter found herself nervous all over again. Thinking about doing this and actually putting her words to reality were two different things, but above all else she wanted this, even as her heart fluttered in her chest.

“Well…you wish to learn more about me, correct?”

She nodded. “I do.”

“Then…please let me decide on our next date…i-if that’s alright.”

She was finally relieved when Robyn smiled and nodded. “It’s absolutely alright. You already have an idea, I take it?”

Winter nodded. It was idea that had been flitting around her head since she woke up. It still made her nervous to go along with it, but now, she was finally relieved to admit to herself that she was more excited than ever to do so.

“Yes, but it’s, um…” she trailed off searching for the right words. “It’s…something a bit more…casual.”

_To be continued in Chapter 4…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this nice, big update! 
> 
> The very first draft I sat down and wrote of this was waaaaaaaay more sappy and…almost too sweet? They arrived, everything went perfectly, and all was well, but the more of it I wrote, I didn’t like it. I kind of wanted Winter to struggle a little bit (sorry!) and just generally approach dating the wrong way. Even though it still ended up being very lovely and capital ‘R’ romantic for them, I was happy with how it ended up coming out (and I hope you were too! This was the first official date scene I’ve ever written before, so I hope it came out okay!)
> 
> If you’re enjoying the series, let me know: I’d love to hear your thoughts! I have a few ideas lined up for the next few chapters (hooray!) but I also wanted to try doing something smaller that I could get out a little quicker, possibly a different series or something in time for Valentines Day. No idea which one will come first, but Chapter 4 is planned out, so I just need to sit down and write it (hooray for slow writing!)
> 
> Thank you so much for your time, and have a wonderful day!


	4. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter takes things slower for their second date…until Robyn reveals what’s in the bag she brought.

This wasn’t the first time Winter Schnee would find herself surrounded like this, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Her grip tightened around the blade in her hand. There was only one way out of this, and she knew what must be done. With one last deep breath, she steeled herself and launched into the fray.

The key to any conflict is not get overwhelmed: it was a lesson she had learned through years of experience. The tip of her blade was everywhere at once, but never once did it waver as it sliced through all before her. One by one, each fell away with a perfect slice until the entire first wave was dispatched.

There was no time to rest. A quick wipe of her brow was all she allowed herself as she swept the fallen aside. There was still more work to be done, and not enough time to take care of it all. Still, she laid the edge of her blade before them and cut them all down to size. The force before her was growing smaller and smaller with each decisive flick of her wrist, but it was still not enough.

The key to any conflict is to exercise control over the situation: another lesson she learned through plenty of mistakes during her time here. Letting yourself get overwhelmed was the quickest way to failure. Everything had to be in it’s proper place should she wish to find success, lest you wished for an even bigger mess on your hands. It was in this diligence that she was the most swift, and her blade sang in front of her toward each target.

She only paused for a moment to catch her breath, and look over what she had accomplished. There was still so much to be done, but she had already come so far. Only a bit more and she would have what she would need to make sure Robyn would be happy.

Just thinking her name made her snap out of her focus. It brought her back from the brink of unnerving focus and complete concentration. With a sigh, Winter wiped off the knife and set it down on the kitchen counter. The minced vegetables for the salad were practically done and the steak would need time to cook anyway, so she felt she had earned herself a break.

Cooking a meal of this scale wasn’t something she had done in a long time, but she was surprised at how easy it was to lose herself in the process once she started. Part of her enjoyed this, if for no other reason than to have something she could completely devote all of her concentration to. If nothing else, it would serve as a distraction from her own wandering thoughts.

This was supposed to be her night: she had asked Robyn here for dinner, and she had told her she would take care of everything. Robyn had already done so much for her, and all she wanted was to repay her for everything. While the nervousness was still there, it wasn’t as bad as it was on their first date. It was still so easy for her thoughts to get lost in a nervous blur, but…it was less difficult to manage day by day.

Even so, here she was again: blushing like a fool for even just thinking her name. Her mind wandered back to when she told Robyn about her idea for tonight, and how excited she got when she said she loved it. It made her smile to see her so happy like that, so she hoped tonight could live up to her expectations.

As she felt her chest tighten with nerves once again, she forced herself to take a deep breath. It was just like Robyn said: she didn’t need to overthink this. In the times when it was too hard to focus, she just thought of the way she smiled at her. Seeing her smile helped her clear her mind, and replace the anxiety creeping into her with anticipation for the night ahead.

The stove dinged and brought her out of her thoughts. Her nervousness would have to wait. Right now, she needed to be as focused as possible: there was still dessert to make, after all.

~~~*~~~

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Winter looked up as she finished the last of her preparations. After wiping her hands off on a towel, she slid out her scroll: exactly 4:00, on the dot. Before she answered the door, she looked over everything she had accomplished. It hardly felt like it, but she really had just spent over two hours in the kitchen on preparation alone. Still, Winter just smiled to herself as she opened the door: it would all be worth it.

Robyn was standing the hallway, but she was rummaging through a mid-size black bag with a look of intense concentration. She looked up when she heard the door open, and hurriedly hid the bag behind her back.

“You didn’t see anything, right?” she asked as she fumbled with the bag behind her.

Winter just stared at her. “Um…no? All I saw was…a bag?”

Robyn let out a breath. “Good. Perfect. Now, come here, my hands are freezing.”

“What are you-oh…”

Winter trailed off and blushed as Robyn suddenly hugged her tightly. “I forgot my gloves when I left. You don’t mind warming them up, do you?”

She could feel the chill of Robyn’s hands up her back, but she just blushed even deeper and looked away. “N-no, of course not…”

Instead of letting herself get overwhelmed with embarrassment, she reminded herself to just do what felt right. After putting a hand on Robyn’s waist, Winter leaned forward and gave her a small, bashful kiss on her cheek. Even though they had been much, _much_ more intimate than that, it still made her nervous that she had read the moment wrong, or maybe Robyn would find it odd. Instead, she was relieved when Robyn finally looked up at her with the lilac in her eyes shining as bright as her smile.

“I’m…glad you’re here…” Winter whispered.

“I’m glad you invited me. I’m looking forward to this.” Robyn kissed her back and released her. It occurred to her that with Robyn distracted like this, she could easily see into the black bag at Robyn’s side. Just as her eyes slid to the side to take a peek, Robyn yanked it behind her in a blur.

“ _No. Peeking_.” she said semi-sternly. “Not until later.”

Her cheeks burned all over again at getting caught. “I was doing no such thing.”

“…Right.” Robyn smirked and held up her free hand, daring her to take it. “Care to put that to the test?”

Winter scowled: damn her semblance. With a frustrated huff, she stepped aside to let Robyn into her apartment.

“Although if you’re that curious…I _suppose_ I can give you a hint.” Robyn winked at her as she slid off her coat and hung it up next to the door. “It involves a – holy shit, that smells good.”

Whatever Robyn was about to say was lost once the scent drifting from the kitchen reached her, and Winter’s shoulders dropped. She followed her into the kitchen, after resisting the urge to peek once again now that Robyn was distracted. Whatever Robyn had planned, she clearly wanted it to be a surprise, so she pried herself away from the mysterious black bag.

“Wow…you didn’t fool around when you said ‘have dinner’, did you?”

Her reaction made her blush. While it pained her to admit that this was the first time anyone ever came over to her apartment, she still wanted this to be special, which is why she decided not one thing could be out of place. Although it had been some time since she had prepared a meal like this, she was secretly proud to see none of her skills had waned in the slightest.

The steak had come outdarkly browned to absolute perfection and was already stripped and arranged on the plate with a parsley flourish atop it all. Off to side sat a bowl filled to the brim with vibrant green leaves of lettuce mixed with minced vegetables, along with few choices of dressings. Finally, to top the whole meal off, two candles sat in between the two plates arranged perfectly with silverware next to a bottle of wine and two glasses. Seeing everything together like this made Winter secretly proud that all her hard work had paid off.

As Robyn took in the whole spread, Winter just smiled proudly as she blushed. “Yes, well, I…simply wished to make a meal that was acceptable.”

Robyn whistled quietly. “I’d say this goes _way_ past acceptable, Winter. This is…incredible.” she stood up and gave her a quick kiss. After pulling out Robyn’s chair, she took a seat opposite from her at the table. As soon as she took a bite of the steak, Robyn’s eyes lit up.

“Oh my gods, this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?”

As Robyn dug into the food, Winter stopped. It was a simple question, and she could easily just downplay it once again, but…something made her hesitate. She hadn’t talked about this anyone before, and she wasn’t sure where to start or what to say.

After taking a bite of her steak, Winter carefully placed her fork on the table and swallowed before she spoke. “Well…when I was young, my father was often never around, and my mother was usually…” she shut her eyes and looked away. “… _out._ So, someone had to make sure Weiss and Whitley were being fed properly when they were young.”

Robyn didn’t say anything. Instead, she just stared at her, quietly eating and waiting for her to continue. “Any staff my parents hired, servants, chefs, or otherwise were instructed to just ‘give them whatever they wanted’ but…you can imagine how much two sheltered children know about eating properly.”

Winter raised her glass and stared at it. “So, I…took it upon myself to make sure they were eating proper meals. Whitley never wanted my help, but Weiss…she was the only one who listened to me. When the rest of the staff ignored me or brushed me aside, I…” she looked at her plate and blushed “…started making her meals myself. I suppose…I picked up the skill, somewhere along the way.”

There was a moment of silence between them, and the longer it went on the more Winter began to panic. Maybe that was too much: would she think she was too controlling? Or worse, would she think that was wrong? Did she already share too much with her? It wasn’t until Robyn reached across the table and took her hand that Winter finally looked up.

Robyn gave her a small smile. “You really love your sister, don’t you?”

Winter smiled warmly, the same way she always did when she thought of Weiss. “I do, but…” Her smile dropped. She hesitated to continue, but Robyn patiently waited until she could gather her thoughts.

“I sometimes feel I’m…too harsh on her.” she finally said with a sigh. “I only wish for her to have a good life, despite her upbringing, but…I fear she resents me since…I don’t show it very well.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Robyn squeezed her hand and beamed at her. “If I were Weiss, I’d count myself lucky that I have someone so considerate looking out for me, and I’m sure she feels the same way. You’re a good sister, Winter.”

Her words made her chest feel warm in a way she couldn’t explain. She had never talked to anyone about this before, but…it felt nice to share this with Robyn, even if she couldn’t exactly determine why.

“Thank you. I can only hope she feels that way as well.” she said quietly. As she finished the last of meal, a memory surfaced and brought a small smile to her face. “…She still asks me for desserts as gifts for Christmas.”

Robyn laughed. “I’m gonna have to join her in that. Seriously, this is one of the the best meals I’ve ever had…although, I guess that’s not much coming from me.” she added with an embarrassed smile. “I’m usually too busy to sit down and eat a nice meal like this.”

“I can imagine the life of a council member offers little downtime for such things.”

“You got it. I usually just throw something in a microwave or order out to the office.”

“Well…” Winter cleared her throat and carried her plate to the sink. “Should you ever wish for something more… _substantial_ , please let me know. I’d be happy to do this again if you wish.”

“I might just take you up on that, but I’m sure I’m not the only one who would.”

“What do you mean?”

Robyn put down her fork on the now-empty plate. “I mean Weiss. You should have her over and treat her sometime. I’m sure she’d love to eat your cooking again.”

Winter looked down. “I don’t think she needs my help anymore. She has her own friends and her own life now. I fear I would only get in her way.”

“That’s not true.” Robyn stood up and joined her by the sink with her empty plate. “It sounds like you were a big part of her life, Winter. I’m sure she would love any chance to spend some time with you.”

This made Winter smile even as she blushed. “Perhaps…”

Robyn put her plate in the sink and smirked at her. “Besides, who could turn down anything you make, Christmas dessert of otherwise?”

As she laughed at that, something suddenly struck in her thoughts. “That reminds me, actually.” Winter slipped out her scroll and checked the time. “They should be just about done.” She stood and opened the freezer before bringing out the final piece of her meal.

“Oooh, now I’m excited.” Robyn laughed as she watched her carefully rummage in the freezer “I’m guessing…cupcakes? No…definitely a cake.”

“Um…Neither, actually…”

Robyn watched, wide eyed with anticipation as Winter took the dessert out of the fridge. The frosted mist from the freezer melted away to reveal the bowl she was holding that was heaped with chilled strawberries drizzled with dark chocolate. She had felt so nervous the entire time she was making this, but she pushed through: this was one of the only desserts she knew how to make that could be considered romantic.

“I-I, um…thought these would be nice…for a date.” she tried to sound calm even as she turned completely red all over again. “I t-thought it would be appropriate…s-since this is a, um…date.”

Robyn lifted one of the strawberries out of the bowl and stared at it for a moment. “Well then…since this _is_ a date, why don’t you follow me?”

Winter watched as Robyn picked up the bottle of wine and both their glasses. She followed her into the living room where she went to sit them down on the coffee table, but stopped. As Winter looked to the table, she froze and cursed herself. It was still crowded with the chess board currently in the middle of a match she started before she started cooking.

“Here, let me get that.” she said as she rushed past Robyn and carefully rearranged each piece to it’s proper spot before sliding it to the side. She had meant to clean that up before hand, but she had gotten so lost in the cooking that it slipped her mind. Even as she hurriedly pushed it aside, Robyn kept eyeing it even after she took a seat on the couch and put down the bowl and their glasses.

“Wait…who were you playing with?”

Winter turned completely red and froze: Robyn had noticed before she could fix it. “U-Um…M-Myself…”

As Robyn stared at her in confusion, her shoulders dropped with an embarrassed sigh. “I play chess…against myself. It helps me, um…focus, I suppose.”

It was such a stupid, childish thing to admit, but instead of laughing, Robyn just smiled and poured herself some wine. “You must be big fan then. How long have you been playing?”

It wasn’t the response Winter was expecting, and it caught her off guard. “S-since I was young…”

Once she sat down next to her, she cleared her throat and continued. “I used to play against Weiss a lot before I left for the military. My mother taught me how to play when I was young, but…” she stared at the couch and didn’t say anything else. It was only once Robyn’s hand intertwined with her own did she feel ready to keep going.

“Winter…did something happen with your mother?” Robyn asked carefully. Winter shut her eyes and looked away. It was one thing to talk about Weiss, and she knew she didn’t mean any harm in asking, but…to talk about Willow…

“You don’t need to say anything if you don’t want to. It’s okay if you’re not comfortable talking about it.” Robyn whispered as she squeezed her hand. All Winter could do was nod: maybe she could tell her everything someday, but tonight was not that night.

Robyn’s attention turned back to the chessboard. “So then, where did you get this set? It looks quite nice.”

Winter stared at the set and finally smiled. “It was a gift, actually. From Weiss. After I graduated and joined the military, I found this in the mail a few days later, along with a note telling me to practice, since she wanted to play together again someday.”

“Aww.” Robyn beamed at her. “That was sweet of her.”

Winter nodded. “It was…” It was the only gift she had received from anyone in her family when she graduated. The only regret she had about joining the military was leaving Weiss alone in that house with the rest of her family. After that, she assumed her sister must have hated her, but she was both surprised and relieved to see her package waiting for her. How Weiss had managed to get this out past her father was something she would never know, but not a day went by that she didn’t play a match on it, if for no other reason than to keep her mind sharp and focused should she ever play someone again.

“Hey,” Robyn’s voice suddenly cut into her thoughts as she poked her arm. “Play me.”

Winter just blinked. “What?”

She pointed to the chess set and put down her wine. “You obviously must be pretty good. Let’s see what you got.”

“Are you sure? Have you even played before?”

Robyn stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles. “Of course. C’mon, let’s play.”

Winter watched as she moved the bowl of strawberries so there was room for the board between them on the couch. After pausing for a moment, Winter finally gave in and smiled as she carefully lifted the set before setting it in between the two of them.

Just before she moved her first piece, Robyn paused. “You wanna make this interesting?” she grinned mischievously.

Winter eyed her suspiciously. “How so?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Robyn tapped her chin and pretended to think before flashing her a smile. “How about…winner gets to ask the loser to do anything they want.”

She added with a wink. “…And I do mean _anything._ ”

Her extra words halted Winter in the middle of her reaching for her first piece. “A-Anything?”

“Yep. That’s right.” Robyn nodded and held out her hand. “So, what do you say? Make it official?”

Winter stared at her hand for a moment before slowly taking it. She tried to sound composed, but her voice betrayed her.

“V-Very well. I accept.”

“Alright then.” Robyn locked her fingers and stretched them out with a grin. “Don’t hold back on me, Winter Schnee: there are stakes in this game now, so show me what you got.”

~~~*~~~

“Your queen is gone, I have your rooks trapped, and your bishop is only two moves away from being taken. Unless you change your strategy, you will lose on the next turn. Do you wish to concede?”

Robyn glared at her. “Oh, shut up.” she grumbled as her eyes flicked between her few remaining pieces. They had finished the strawberries and Robyn had finished her glass of wine long ago, but the game was still going, unfortunately _not_ in Robyn’s favor. She wasn’t exactly bad, but her playstyle was too obvious and _far_ too aggressive.

“Very well then. Please proceed.” Winter smirked: she had seen through her strategy in an instant (if you could call blindly rushing in and greedily taking pieces a strategy) which meant developing a counter-assault was all too easy. All that was left was to claim her king, which was inevitable by this point, but Robyn still wouldn’t admit defeat.

Winter shut her eyes. She didn’t need to look to know where Robyn was going to move next. It was too obvious: the trap she had laid ages ago was about to be sprung, and Robyn would walk right into it.

The clack of the porcelain piece against the board made her open her eyes. Sure enough, Robyn had taken the bait: her last knight had moved precisely where she wanted it to. The instant it was her turn, she advanced her bishop, took out the knight, and left Robyn’s king completely cornered.

“Checkmate.”

After staring at the board, Robyn let out a frustrated growl and fell back against the couch. Her arm fell across her face as Winter began rearranging the pieces.

“I never had a chance, did I?” she sighed as she sat up.

“Not necessarily. You just lack experience.” Winter stated plainly as she moved the board back to the coffee table.

“Oh well.” Robyn’s frustration was replaced with a small smile. “A deal’s a deal.”

Winter stopped. In the midst of playing, she had forgotten about that part. Her heart skipped a beat as Robyn cozied tightly up to her side.

“So, Winter…what do you want for your prize? It can be anything you want.” she grinned. “And I do mean _anything_.”

The way Robyn was looking at her made her blush. It was clear what she meant, but she couldn’t stop her cheeks from burning, and she had to look at the floor as she spoke just above a whisper.

“C-C-C-Could you…k-k-kiss me again?”

There was a long pause before all the tension between them vanished as Robyn couldn’t help herself from blurting out a laugh. “THAT’S all you want? Oh my gods, you are so adorable!”

Before Winter could react, Robyn’s hand was on her cheek. “I’ll just give you that on the house.” she purred and pressed her lips to hers. No matter how many times she did it, Winter felt like she would never get used to how easily Robyn’s kiss rendered her breathless and blushing.

Even after she pulled away, Winter couldn’t stop the small bashful smile from crossing her face, which just made Robyn laugh. “C’mon, Winter. For real this time: a _nything_ you want.”

As Robyn slid her finger up her arm, it occurred to Winter that there was actually _one_ thing that she did really want from her.

“…Very well. I wish to know what’s in the bag you brought.”

Robyn grinned. “Well…why don’t you lead me to your bedroom, and I’ll show you?”

Robyn stood up and offered Winter her hand, which she took. As she led her down the hall, she blushed as Robyn kept stealing giggling kisses off her cheeks. On the way, Robyn stooped and picked up the bag before holding it behind her back. It seemed even now she was intent on keeping it’s contents a secret until the last possible moment.

As Winter shut the door to her bedroom behind her, Robyn glanced at the door in the corner. “Do you mind if I borrow your bathroom for a minute? I need to, uh…prepare.”

Winter gulped at the implications of that statement and nodded. With one last kiss on the cheek to leave her burning, Robyn disappeared into the small room with her bag.

“Why don’t you take a seat and wait for me? I’ll be out soon!” she called through the door, and Winter did just that. She sat on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath, but it did little to stop her heart from racing. Being forced to wait like this was only making her anticipation even worse.

“Alright, so…bear in mind, I wasn’t sure how much you wanted to be involved in this, so this’ll be kind of, um, one sided. You’ll get it when I come out, but feel free to jump in whenever you’re comfortable, okay?”

Robyn’s voice through the door made her freeze on the bed. “A-Alright.” she stammered, unable to hide the anticipation in her voice. That was enough to confirm it: Robyn was really going to do this.

“Oh gods, you’re gonna love this.” she laughed through the door. “Are you ready? I’m gonna come out, uh… _in character_.”

Winter’s heart leapt into her throat. “Y-Yes.” Their previous conversation played through her head once again as the knob turned on the bathroom door.

_‘_ _W-well…there is…one thin_ _g I’ve wanted to try…_ _’_

‘ _Go on_.’

The door to the bathroom clicked opened. Even now, she could remember how much her voice shook and how deeply she had blushed as she gave Robyn her answer.

‘… _D-Do you…know what…r-r-roleplay is?’_

Finally, the door slowly swung open and Robyn stepped out. It only took Winter a moment to lay her eyes on her before all of her breath left her. All at once, Winter understood everything she meant: about this being one-sided, about what she had to ‘prepare, and what it meant to be ‘in character.’

It took all she had to not to burn up on the spot as she stared in awe at Robyn. The tight white nurse’s dress she had changed into stopped dangerously high up her thighs to reveal so much of her matching white stocking-clad legs. It hugged her curves tightly up to her chest, where just enough buttons were left undone to give a generous view of her cleavage. Finally, to complete to whole look, Robyn’s hair was back in a ponytail, with a small, white nurses hat atop her head in addition to a set of glasses and a towel in her hands.

She wanted to say something, anything to her right now, but Winter could hardly speak. All she could do was stare as Robyn began walking toward her.

“Oh my, are you my patient today?” Robyn asked in a sweeter than usual voice.

The heat in her cheeks only got worse as Robyn crossed the room and climbed into her lap. Even as all her thoughts left her, she forced herself to be a part of this and nod. From this close, Winter could see that she was blushing too, but the smile on her face was pure excitement. Robyn slowly leaned over her and pressed her forehead against hers.

“Oh dear, you’re burning up.” she giggled. “But don’t worry: you’re in my hands now.”

With one gentle hand, Robyn pulled her bun loose. Winter’s heart was already racing so fast as she grabbed the hem of her sweater, but Robyn’s hand on her wrist stopped her.

“Ah ah. Just let me take care of you.” she purred as she gently put Winter’s hands back on the bed. Somehow, Robyn being the one to pull her shirt off made her heart pound even more. She let Robyn slowly work off all her clothes until she was left in her underwear, blushing and smiling like a complete and utter fool. The soft grazing of Robyn’s nails against her bare skin made her shiver, which was exactly what Robyn was looking for.

“It looks like you’re coming down with something: you’re shivering, you’re already a little flushed…” she purred and ran her fingers across Winter’s chest. Even with just such a small sensation, Winter was embarrassed to hear her own breathing already becoming so short. It only got worse as Robyn lifted her hand and slowly stroked along her wrist and up her neck.

“…and your pulse is already so high. I wonder what’s causing that…” she grinned, which just made her blush even harder: they had hardly started, but she loved every second of this. Without thinking, Winter’s hands rose up to take hold of her hips, but Robyn just laughed and pushed them aside.

“My, my, such an eager patient I have tonight. Just tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.”

Winter could hardly think straight, let alone come up with something on the spot like this. It made her feel slightly foolish, but she couldn’t help but play along.

“I-I’ve been…feeling rather t-t-tense…a-and…p-p-pent up…” she stammered, before her voice dropped just above a whisper. “…u-um…M-Ms. Hill.”

Calling her that just felt right for this, and it made Robyn laugh in her lap as she slid her hands behind her back. “Well then, why don’t you lay back and let _Ms. Hill_ take good care of you?”

It was so silly, but that was why she felt so happy: before Robyn, there wasn’t anyone who she could be this…carefree with. She could feel Robyn’s fingers slide behind her and unhook her bra, and it fell away silently as Winter gripped the sheets. All she wanted was to touch her again, to hold and kiss her so badly, but she couldn’t: right now, she was under Ms. Hill’s care, and she had her doctor’s orders. Instead, she watched as Robyn unfurled the towel and laid it down behind her. Once Robyn put her hands on her shoulder, she let her guide her toward the bed until she was laying down with Robyn smiling down at her atop her waist.

“I think I know exactly what you need, _Ms. Schnee…_ ” she purred and slid out a bottle she had hidden in the towel. She only caught a glimpse of the dark orange label that was partially covered by Robyn’s hand, but Winter’s heart still skipped a beat: it was enough to recognize it was a bottle of fire dust infused massage oil.

She watched as Robyn unscrewed the cap and poured some of the thick, clear liquid into her hands. After rubbing it into her palms, she lowered them toward her stomach. The moment she touched her skin, a strong, pleasant heat warmed her on the touch and she gasped slightly. When her hands slid down the sides of her stomach, Winter couldn’t help but laugh as the heat blooming from Robyn’s touch tickled her.

“I knew this was the right treatment…but I think you still need _more._ ” Robyn purred as she reapplied some more oil. This time, her hands ran over her shoulders and arms, rubbing her muscles loose with heat and letting her nails graze across her skin until Winter was shivering with warmth and want.

She didn’t think she could feel more incredible than this…until Robyn grabbed the hem of her small white dress and pulled it over her head. It was impossible to look away from her, now sitting in her lap wearing nothing but pure white lace. As soon as she tried to raise her arms, Robyn’s hands were suddenly back at her wrists, gently pinning her to the bed and keeping her from touching her.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Robyn grinned as she leaned down so she was only inches away from her face. “Please try to control yourself. If you’re a good patient, I’ll give you a reward. Would you like that, Ms. Schnee?”

The heat from the lotion was matched only from the warmth blooming in Winter’s cheeks as she nodded. “Y-Yes, Ms. Hill.”

Robyn smiled at her. “Good. Then let’s continue your treatment.”

She grabbed the bottle behind her hand re-coated her hands. Instead of laying into her like before, Winter winced in pleasure as Robyn placed only two fingers against the peak of her breast. As she dragged a heated, glistening trail around her nipple, Winter couldn’t stop herself from shuddering with want. She could no longer tell the difference between the heat of the lotion or the heat burning in her chest: all she wanted was Robyn, or rather, Ms. Hill.

“What a reaction.” Robyn giggled as she teased her nipple even more. “I guess you’ll need more, won’t you?”

Before she even had the chance to nod, Robyn finally filled her hands with her breasts. The heat from her palms burned her deliciously as Robyn began to spread the lotion around every inch of her chest. Being teased for so long before only made this more intense, and Winter couldn’t stop the soft moans from slipping out of her mouth one after another.

Once her entire upper body was glistening and burning hot, Robyn sat up with a grin. “There. Does that feel good?”

Winter gave her a shaky nod as the lotion made her chest tingle from the radiating waves of heat. “Yes…M-Ms. Hill…”

Robyn reached down and gently put the back of her hand to her forehead. “Hmm…it seems you’re still not quite cured yet.” she fake-pouted as her hands went behind her back. “I’ll need to take a more… _hands on_ approach.”

The white lace bra fell away as Robyn tossed it aside with a grin, and Winter couldn’t stop her eyes from falling to her breasts. All she wanted was to feel her again: being forced to wait only starved her for Robyn’s touch, but…she needed to be a good patient for Ms. Hill.

She didn’t need to wait long. Robyn leaned down so her face was only a hair away and smiled teasingly as she slid a finger along Winter’s chin before lifting her lips to hers. Her body burned with relief from Robyn’s kiss: this was all she craved, for her soft lips to set her aflame all over again.

It felt like an eternity since Winter had felt this, and she couldn’t help herself. Her hands returned to Robyn’s soft body, but she didn’t remove them this time. Now that she was free to touch her, Winter held nothing back. She hungrily took in every inch of her bare breasts, hugged her tightly against her chest, and roughly grabbed her ass, all to the delight of a now-giggling Robyn, who didn’t try to stop her at all this time.

It was only when Robyn finally pushed her hands away and sat up did Winter realize how harsh her breathing had become. While she knew it was all part of her plan to tease her, she was embarrassed to admit it was working, even more so now that some of the lotion had come off on Robyn’s body as they kissed, leaving her breasts and toned stomach glistening in the light.

“Well, it seems your…” Robyn turned scarlet as she caught her breath. “… _enthusiasm_ has returned, so I’d say the treatment was a success.”

She leaned down for one last quick kiss that made Winter’s breath go short. “You’ve been such a wonderful patient, Ms. Schnee, so I’ll give you your reward now.”

Winter watched as Robyn slid off her lap with a grin until she was kneeling between her legs. Her heart pounded even faster in her chest as Robyn slowly pulled her thighs apart. She raised her hips so Robyn could pull her panties off, before her breath went short as she felt Robyn’s hot breath against her sex. It was the only sensation she felt, and it just made her burn even hotter: to be teased and left waiting like this was only making her wetter.

Finally, just when she couldn’t wait any longer, she felt Robyn’s soft lips against her pussy. Sweet, shivering relief rolled through her heated body as she felt the rough warmth of Robyn’s tongue trace a line down her slit. Feeling her fingers trail down her stomach and stop just above her clit left panting with want: it was so close…

It was all still so playful of her to tease her like this, but Winter couldn’t wait any more. “P-Please…I want…” she trailed off into panting as Robyn’s eyes shone up at her.

“Please…?” she looked at her expectantly. Winter’s cheeks turned red and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“Please…M-Ms. Hill…m-my reward…”

Robyn giggled between her legs, and Winter couldn’t help blushing again. It felt so silly, but right now…it didn’t matter what it took for more of Ms. Hill’s ‘treatment.’

A tingle shivered up her body as Robyn planted a small kiss on her clit. “Very well, Ms. Schnee.”

Blissful relief tore through her as Robyn’s finger was suddenly at her clit, rubbing just how she liked it as she felt her tongue firmly press into her sex. Every time Robyn curled within her, she shuddered through a moan as her body went tense. All of her teasing had only made this even better, and she couldn’t help her fingers curling tightly into the sheets.

“D-Don’t stop…” she whispered harshly, and she grabbed a handful of Robyn’s hair. Before, it would’ve made her embarrassed to be this aggressive, but she didn’t care, and clearly neither did Robyn: the more tightly she pulled against her hair, the faster Robyn’s tongue drove against her pussy. Her grip on Winter’s thighs tightened, and her nails dug into her bare skin. It should’ve hurt, but it only made Winter buzz as the dull shiver of pain mixed into her ache for release.

It wasn’t long until the edge of her vision dimmed. Winter shut her eyes and moaned even louder as her whole body began to burn with need. Both her hands clamped behind Robyn’s head, and her eyes widened in surprise before nodding. With nothing holding her back, Winter held her against her pussy and felt her whole body go tense. She tried to hold out, to keep herself teetered on the edge as long as she could, but once her eyes cracked open and she saw Robyn’s eyes locked into hers, watching her on the brink of a climax, she gave in.

Winter threw her head back and moaned through a laughing, passionate scream as the heat in her body finally overwhelmed her. Her thighs tensed and clamped around Robyn, holding her in place as she rode each wave of aching release that shuddered out of her. Once she reached the peak of her orgasm, she cried out one last time before relaxing every muscle in her body and falling tiredly against the bed, panting harshly and giggling softly as the last traces ran their course: she was now completely cured.

She felt Robyn slip out from between her legs and slide up beside her. As she slowly felt for her, Robyn laid down by her side, brushing the hair out of her eyes and tracing her fingertips gently up and down her stomach.

“Did you like it? Did I do alright?” Robyn grinned at her. All Winter could do was nod, which made her giggle. “That’s good. I’ve never done anything like this before, but it was so much fun.”

After planting a kiss on her lips, she sat up with a wink. “We definitely need to do this more often…”

She kept talking as she stood up off the bed, but Winter wasn’t listening. She thought once she had finished, that would be the end of things, but…Robyn’s kiss had reignited something in her. Her smile, so comforting yet heart-racing all at once, had made a heat unlike anything else slowly burn through the peaceful afterglow surrounding her body.

“I need to find some more costumes. I’m definitely going back to that store.” Robyn laughed as she picked her clothes up off the floor. “I think I’ll go with-W-Winter?!”

As she was talking, Winter surged off the bed and crushed her tightly in a hug from behind. Just before she could spin her around for a kiss, she hesitated with her breath only inches from Robyn’s ear.

“F-Forgive me…” she whispered as her grip loosened. “I…I don’t know what came over me just then.”

Her arms fell to her side and her cheeks began to burn. Why did she just do that? She couldn’t explain it, but…all she knew was she needed Robyn _,_ more than anything else. Just as she started to apologize, Robyn spun around, blushing deep scarlet and grinning with an excited smile.

“Well, whatever it was, _don’t stop._ ”

Robyn grabbed her by the cheeks and pulled her in for another deep kiss, and that same part of her was set aflame once again. It didn’t matter what this was: for tonight, she just wanted to lean into this feeling, whatever it was. It drove her lips to Robyn’s neck and her hands to the softness of her breasts. No matter where she touched, her heart burned even hotter as Robyn shuddered beneath her touch.

In between her hungry kisses, Robyn broke off giggling with excitement and raised her arms over her head. “Hands! Hands!” was all she got out before Winter took her again, but she understood. Without even breaking her kiss, she flicked her finger toward Robyn’s wrists, and a single ornate, black glyph spun into existence around her hands. The instant she tightened them around her wrists, and pulled them flat against the wall, Robyn seemed to shudder more fiercely and her soft moaning became excited growling laughter as Winter gruffly took in every inch of her body.

“You’ll tell me…if you need to stop?” she whispered harshly, and Robyn bobbed her head. Being held up and lavished over like this had worked Robyn up just as much as she was now, so there was no holding back.

Winter dropped to her knees, laying rough kisses across Robyn’s thighs and stomach along the way. Once she was kneeling before her, she wasted no time in spreading her legs apart and roughly yanking off her panties. After she tossed them away, Robyn giggled in excitement as Winter lifted her legs so her thighs were sitting on her shoulders. To steady her, she wrapped her arms around her thighs to hold her in place before she buried her head between Robyn’s legs.

The instant her tongue dove into her pussy and her taste filled her mouth, Robyn’s legs clamped tightly around her head. The deliciously warm pressure of her thighs tensing against her shoulders only drove her to give her more. Every time Robyn’s shuddering moans shook the room, every time her whole body twitched and quivered against her restraints, and every time her unrelenting tongue made Robyn scream her name, it left Winter buzzing: she wanted to savor every wonderful second of this.

She could feel Robyn’s body grow hot, but she didn’t stop. Instead, Winter worked her even harder, tasting every inch of her folds and devoting herself to where she shivered the hardest. The heat flaring in Winter’s chest burned even hotter than ever as Robyn tightened her grip around her head, straining against the glyph to grind her hips against the rough heat of her tongue.

It was the last thing she needed to push her to the brink. Winter felt her thighs tense beneath her grip, and her body began to shudder even more harshly. Robyn’s breath shortened with every flick and curl of Winter’s tongue, until she cried out so loudly it shook the room. Even still, Winter never let up, even when Robyn’s legs clamped around her so tightly to hold her mouth in place against her pussy as she shuddered through laughing, grunting moans brought on by each wave of bliss.

Once she felt Robyn’s body go limp against her shoulders, she carefully slid her legs onto the floor. It was supposed to help her stand, but her feet just went as slack as the rest of her body. The moment Winter whisked away the glyph around her wrists, Robyn stumbled forward into her arms.

Even as she was so spent, Robyn smiled up at her tiredly before kissing her over and over again. It made Winter blush and laugh as she held her, and she never wanted this moment to end.

~~~*~~~

“Y’know…” Robyn mused as she played with her fork. “You didn’t have to make me breakfast…but I’m definitely happy you did.”

Winter couldn’t help but laugh as she finished rinsing off the pan. “I don’t mind. This was one of Weiss’s favorites, so I’ve had lots of practice and can make it quite easily.”

With a smirk, she added. “Hopefully, you’ll find it more satisfactory than ‘something thrown in a microwave.’”

This made Robyn laugh before she dove into her eggs. The sun was slowly starting to rise over the skyline of Mantle, which filled the room with dim orange light of the morning. From behind the steam of her coffee, Winter leaned against the counter and stared out the window. Aside from the clinking of Robyn’s fork against her plate, it was quiet on another peaceful morning in Mantle, which gave Winter time to disappear into her thoughts again.

That feeling that had gripped her so strongly last night…it troubled her. Even now, after everything was over, it still gave her pause. What was it that had consumed her so fiercely? She couldn’t explain it, or even try to realize why it had affected her so deeply, but…it had clearly overwhelmed her, and that wasn’t sitting right with her.

She snuck a glance at Robyn, who was still enjoying the eggs. While she could talk to her about it…what would she even say? How could she even describe something she herself was having such difficulty trying to explain?

“Okay.” Robyn sighed happily and placed her fork on the now empty plate. “I take it back: make all my meals for me now.”

Winter laughed again. “It’s no trouble at all, should you ever want something made.”

“I’m happy you said that, because next time we…” Robyn’s smile fell away. “Oh shit, that’s right.”

“What is it?”

With a sigh, Robyn stared at her plate. “I’m…not going to be around for a while. Atlas is re-establishing trading conditions with Mistral tomorrow. I’ll be out of town with the council for the next two weeks.”

“Oh…I see…” It was only a business trip, and she would be back in two weeks…so what was this ache in her chest? Taking a sip of her coffee didn’t seem to help: it was such a small feeling, but it still made her pause.

“Hey…” Robyn’s voice made her look up. She was standing next to her after putting her plate in the sink.

“Tell you what…” she said with a sly grin. “I had a ton of fun dressing up for you last night, so why don’t you pick out something for us to try next time? Then we’ll have something to look forward to when I get back. Sound good?”

Seeing her smile brought that strange pull in her chest back, but Winter forced herself to smile as she blushed. “O-Okay.”

“Good.” Robyn gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll text you from Mistral. I’ve never been before, so expect lots of badly-taken pictures.”

She smiled as she walked Robyn to the door. Just before she turned the knob, Robyn turned and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

“Thanks for the date.” she whispered. “I had a wonderful time.”

The mysterious ache in Winter’s chest grew even stronger, but she just shoved it down. “Thank you _…_ for letting me do this, and um…listening to me um…talk…” she whispered back as she blushed even harder than before.

Robyn laughed. “You don’t need to thank me for that. I’m here for you whenever you want to talk, okay?”

There it was again, pulling in chest stronger than ever as she placed her hand on Robyn’s cheek, and gave her one last kiss. There was no hesitation or anxiety rolling through her this time: only the sweet relief of Robyn’s lips pressed against hers.

After she stepped away, Robyn stole one last kiss off her cheek and opened the door. As she stepped into the hallway, she turned around one last time and grinned.

“Be seeing you in while… _Ms. Schnee._ ” she added with a wink in that same tone from last night. Winter couldn’t help the heat flushing into her cheeks at being called that again, which made Robyn laugh as she finally headed down the hall.

Now that she was finally alone again, the apartment seemed so quiet and empty now. It was only for one evening, but having someone around was…rather nice, and she was surprised to feel that she actually missed it.

Of course…it didn’t have to stay this way. After finishing the last of her coffee, Winter put her cup in the sink and took out her scroll. Today was still her day off, and Robyn had given her an idea of how she wanted to spend it.

~~~*~~~

_CRASH!_

_“RUBY!_ THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN ANOTHER PAINT CAN!”

“IT WASN’T! IT WAS THE LADDER! DON’T WORRY, I THINK I’VE GOT IT N-AAAAAAAHHHH!”

Weiss Schnee sighed and rubbed between her eyes as she heard her girlfriend crash the ladder onto the floor from the other room. Again.

Trying to paint their new apartment was something that was supposed to be simple, but Ruby was proving that she could make even this more… _interesting_ , to say the least. For some reason, Ruby thought she could get done faster if she used her semblance (an idea she called ‘genius’ at the time), but all that was accomplishing was knocking the ladder over and sending the paint cans flying and spilling all over each time (not to mention the mess of rose petals she made with every attempt.)

Weiss had already finished all her rooms an hour ago, and had even offered to help her finish, but Ruby was insistent that she do at least one room by herself, which is how Weiss found herself in their kitchen, making yet another cup of coffee and waiting for Ruby to finish painting their bedroom.

Just before she lifted the cup to her lips, the jingling of her scroll’s ringtone went off in her pocket. She lifted it up and unlocked the screen, but when she saw who it was, she almost choked on her drink: why was _she_ calling? She almost never called, unless it was something important.

Quickly, she answered the call. “Winter? Is that you?”

“Um…yes. Hello Weiss…” her sister’s voice filled her ear, but she sounded almost…nervous. “I…wanted to ask something of you.”

Weiss blinked twice: was this…really her sister? “Sure, go ahead.”

After a small pause, Winter continued. “Would you and Ruby…care to join me for lunch?”

_To be Continued in Chapter 5…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, and thanks for waiting! Sorry this update took so long!
> 
> After looking back at the first three chapters, I wanted this one to be different. There was always some type of angsty-thing going on in the first three, so this time I wanted this to be a little lighter and little more relaxed (hence the title!) Originally, I just had planned for Winter to make dinner, but something about it kept bugging me. ‘Well…how did she learn to cook? Is she good at it? Why did she do this, etc’ I kept thinking about it for a while, until I came up with the idea of her having to cook for Weiss when they were young and it fit so well, so luckily it ended up okay.
> 
> And yes, the secret’s out: Winter likes roleplay (and apparently so does Robyn now.)
> 
> If you have any thoughts on this chapter or the series in general, let me know! I’d love to hear what you have to say! I’ll either keep working on this series, or possibly some one-offs, or maybe I’ll do something else (there are some scribblings in the works for a series involving someone who deserves far, far better and a certain bandit leader), so who knows? (I don’t. Decisions are hard.)
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
